Unexpected Twists
by blacknblu30
Summary: "Charlotte…What did you say your brother in law's name is?"  I asked, hearing her coming down the stairs.  "Jasper Whitlock, why Bella?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not cool enough to own anything that you recognize from Twilight, that is Stephanie Meyer.**

It had been five years since I was left in the woods by the man I thought I would spend eternity with and one year since I moved to Houston. I needed a change and Jake had pulled out a map at his car shop and convinced me to close my eyes and drop my finger on it and move there, no questions about it. It was a little after my father, Charlie, had past. He was traveling through Port Angeles to help out with something there for work and was shot during a robbery while getting gas. My mom, Renee, of course, is still traveling with Phil. We talk weekly though as she continues to lose either her phone or the charger for it and has to get to a store for a new one. Jake and the pack helped me sell everything and relocate to Houston where I found an old farmhouse with about ten acres with it. The house is turn of the century and I instantly fell in love with it. The realtor told me that as far as she knew it had been vacant since the War. I didn't have the decency to ask which one. I, of course, researched everything I could about the pack as well as the Cullens. I wanted to know what was really out there and how to avoid it at all cost. Jake thought it was a good idea since I'm a danger magnet, as he likes to call it, and the pack can't protect me this far from the reservation. I ended up having to hire a couple a few weeks ago to help with the house and land. I finally got to move in after the electricians, plumbers, etc...finished updating my house to make it livable for me. The woman, Charlotte, has been helping me clean out the rooms and find some things that I have called the town historian to come and collect later today for the town. Peter, her husband, has rebuilt the stables and tended to cleaning up the land for me and was bringing my new horse home from town at any moment. I left a formal living room with all the furniture that was still in good condition as well as the Baby Grand that was in front of the bay window where the parlor used to be and Charlotte helped me furnish the rest of the downstairs. Some of the things from the bedrooms had been replaced also. The house had three bedrooms now instead of five so that we could have two bathrooms upstairs, one being in my master bedroom. I kept the Canopy Cast Iron bed that was in on of the rooms for myself and kept one of the four posters for my mom and Phil when they came to visit, only getting rid of the twin beds that were in the bedrooms. I turned the last room into my study since I was able to work from home. I was Jake's business partner and handled the money end to the shop. Going to school for finance came in handy since Jake sucks at math and he convinced me to start up with him. He sends me daily reports and copies of all the receipts and orders. He does everything else that has to do with the cars. Today, I was putting the finishing touches to the living area where we would spend most of our time. All the electronics were hooked up, thanks to Peter, and the furniture was due at any moment. Charlotte was upstairs dusting and looking at the old photos, hoping to find a couple we could use in the formal room by the front door. The paint was finished , making the room a pale blue color. I wanted to brighten it up, so I used a lot of pale colors for the wall décor and added accents in bolder colors. The room is mainly blue as that is my favorite, and in all shades. The furniture is mostly white and black and the tables a light mahogany, do add some depth. "Miss Bella."

I smiled and looked up at the woman that interrupted my thoughts. She was a beautiful Hispanic woman who swears her eyes aren't red. Her and Peter think they have me fooled, but we have become family in this short amount of time and I still haven't had the guts to actually tell them that I know and am okay with it.

"Charlotte, I've asked you to leave the Miss off. What do you need?" I asked smiling so that she would know that I was kidding.

She only used Miss when she really needed an honest answer anyway. "I know, but I was looking at some of these pictures that I found in the attic and was wondering about the family that sold this house."

I saw the frames in her hand and put the broom aside, walking over to the stairs and sitting on the steps. "I don't really know. The realtor just said that the family hasn't lived here since Lincoln, but kept it in the family incase anyone should ever need it for anything or for a place to live. With the economy being what it is, they just couldn't afford it anymore and had to give it up. That's why it needed all the work that we put into it. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. It's just the people in these look so carefree, I just wondered about them is all. I should go clean up. You remember that Peter's brother is coming to visit?"

I smiled. "Oh, yeah. We should get cleaned up and you all are going out to eat, I'm assuming. Peter mentioned that it's been awhile since he's been able to visit."

"Yea. His ex-wife didn't get along with us all that much and he finally caught her with a friend of theirs a couple days ago, he just needs somewhere to regroup and Peter suggested here." She replied, smiling.

I nodded. "Alright, If he needs a room he can us the one I've set aside for my mom and Phil. That is if you and Peter don't have any room yet in your home."

"That would be nice, I will let him know. I didn't know what you wanted to do with these, but I think we should use them and not give them to the lady that's coming this afternoon. They are the best ones." Charlotte explained, handing me the photos. I nodded as she went to clean up before Peter's brother arrived.

I continued sitting on the stairs and flipped the photos over, looking at them. The first was of a woman and her husband on their wedding day. I'm guessing they were wed in the 1800s by the style of her dress and his suit. I began looking at the other pictures, gasping at the last one. It was a picture of a man in a Civil War uniform, dressed for battle. From the emblems and what I remembered from History in school, he was a Major. Something about him triggered something in my mind. The blonde hair, the stance of the man, everything. "Charlotte, What did you say your brother-in-law's name is?" I asked, hearing her coming down the stairs. "Jasper Whitlock, why Bella?"

Jasper. I kept looking at the man in the picture as Charlotte stood in front of me waiting my answer. The family that sold the estate were Whitlock's. If I was right about my new friends, than this brother was a vampire also. Jasper...Jasper Hale, Jasper Cullen, Jasper Whitlock. "No...it couldn't be." I whispered to myself.

"Couldn't be what, Bella?"

I gulp and look up at Peter as I heard his voice and met the eyes of someone I thought I wouldn't see ever again. "Jasper."

**Well, Here's a new story that just came to me. As for Finding Love Lost, I am having writer's block with that one and don't really know what to do with it. Suggestions or someone adopting the story would be great. Hope you like this one.-Brianna**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been five years since I had seen her, five years since I almost killed her, five years since I had last tasted human because of her, and five years since I had known something more was with her. Catching Alice with him was not as surprising as I thought it would be. Catching them, more like waiting for them to get caught. I could feel some of their emotions over the last decade let alone after we moved from her. I didn't wanna leave, I wanted and needed her forgiveness...still do. The day I caught my wife with him, Peter called me. I hadn't heard from him in a few months and so picked up. Peter always knew when I needed a good ass kickin' or just someone who understood me when the Cullens couldn't. He told me that he and Charlotte were back in Houston working on an old farmhouse and I should come visit. I told him about catching Alice, and the fucker told me he figured that it was something like that and to get my redneck ass back to Texas and to my brother and sister. I did miss them a lot and never saw them much thanks to the bitch that was now my Ex-Wife. She even had the divorce papers already ready and they just needed my signature on them. Damn little know-it-all pixie bitch. Oh how I hate her. Carlisle and Esme understood why I needed to leave, so did Rose and Emmett. I couldn't stay and he had been with Carlisle for far too long to make him choose, so I opted to take my brother's advice and get my ass back to Texas to plan my next move. When I called Peter back, he let me know that they were working for a human girl that owned and fixed up a farmhouse. He told me that she came from up North somewhere, but wasn't sure the location so it could've been Alaska for all he knew. I was curious about her, especially after Peter let me know that she noticed their eye color from time to time and didn't think much of it. As I went through Washington, I made a detour to Forks. I had to know how she was, if she was able to survive alright with how he just made us up and leave without so much as a good-bye and no contact. I ran into the dogs on my way into the small town and the Alpha informed that she had moved on after her father was killed and was doing nicely. I thanked them for the information, assured them that I meant no harm, and that I would be out of the state by sundown. I had to leave on good terms with them, Carlisle made that treaty and I didn't wanna jeopardize anything for my father figure. As I headed South, I stopped in multiple areas to hunt and clean up, having to steal clothing every now and then. I didn't pack so that I could run faster. I didn't wanna take any of the cars as they all really belonged to the bitch I left behind anyway and I could get more in Houston. I met up with Peter in town and went to get some new clothes and boots. Mine had worn out from all the running I did at the speed I was going. He told me about the woman that bought the house and I was curious. Who would buy a house that had been in someone's family since the turn of the century and want to actually live in it and update it instead of just rebuilding it. Peter told me that Charlotte already loved the woman like a sister and he did also. He also informed that she made subtle hints about their eating habits, or lack thereof. I went with him to some stables on the way back to the house and stayed in his truck as he picked up a mare and stallion for the woman's stables. They were gorgeous palomino horses, kinda like the ones I remember Pa having. My human memories are a little fuzzy to remember as are most when the change is complete, but if I focus hard enough, I can make some of them out. "So, Major. Tell me about the bitch."

"Well, Pete. You sure know how to get to the point. There's isn't much to tell. I caught her with my ass of a brother and when I asked how long, they both just looked at me for a good two minutes before stating about seven years. What got me the most is that they were doing this during our time in Forks with Bella." Which is true. I was more upset about the fact that Bella would've been hurt worse than any of us and they didn't care. "This Bella, what did she look like?" Peter asked, unloading the horses from the trailer.

"Well, she's about Charlotte's height and has brown hair and the brown doe eyed look about her. She let him take control of her and I'm really surprised she didn't get in deeper than she did. Rose and I were the only ones who thought of her safety. Me, mostly because of how hard I was struggling with the diet and Rose for obvious reasons of Bella being human." I explained as we neared the porch of the house. I stopped and looked around me. Something about this place felt like déjà vu. I followed Peter up the stairs as I heard a voice ask what my name was. When I heard Charlotte answer, I could feel the apprehension the woman was emitting and figured out why when I heard "No...it couldn't be." I could just make out the picture she had in her lap and could've sworn that it was me in my old War uniform. "Couldn't be what, Bella?" I heard Peter ask. Bellacouldnt be. I watched as she tensed and looked up, looking straight into my eyes. Bella fucking Swan was sitting on the stairs holding a picture of me as a human. "Jasper."

I blinked and took an unnecessary breath. "Hey Bella." She stared at me and than the photo and than back again. "Is this really you?" She asked, holding up the picture for me to get a better look at it. "Yes, darlin'. Where did it come from?" I asked, trying to be casual about it. "The attic. I think I bought your house." We stared at each other a little bit and I noticed my brother and his wife leaving to give us a moment. "Why are you here, Bella? I heard about Charlie and am deeply sorry."

She motioned for me to sit next to her so I did. "I needed a change, Jasper. Everywhere I turned, I could sense my dad or one of you. As for coming to Houston, I closed my eyes and planted my finger on a map and let fate choose for me."

Out of all the places Bella Swan could've ended up, she ended up with my family and my farmhouse. "How did you come buy this house? I didn't think it was still here."

She smiled. "Your family kept it from line to line incase someone needed something from it. The woman that sold it to me said it only went up for sale because they family couldn't afford to keep it anymore. Charlotte has been going through old photos and found yours this morning. A Historian is coming by to pick up some of the items I'm not going to need." I noticed that she ignored the comment about Charlie, and I was alright with that. "You haven't changed Bella. Not really. You look older, more confident, but you are still the same selfless person I know. Letting Charlotte and Peter stay knowing what they are is very generous of you." I could feel the nervousness tenfold and looked at her, trying to figure out what she could be nervous about. "I researched Vampires in the South, Jasper. I know about the Wars. I haven't told them, but sometimes I can see their marks and it reminded me of you because sometimes I could see yours too, but only after James and could tell what they were. I'm really sorry that happened to you guys."

She was hiding something, which led me to believe she knew more that what she wanted me to know that she knew. The fact that she knew how dangerous Vampires still were in the South and she let Peter and Charlotte stay was incredible. "What do you know about them, Bella?" I asked, generally curious about what she knew. She took a breath and looked out her door. "I know that one of my ancestors happens to be one of the leaders from that War. She made hundreds of newborns and had a very gifted second that was called the God of War because of his ability. I have met her, Jasper and she scares me. What scares me more is that she was with Victoria and they said something about me and that her second didn't know what he was dealing with. Victoria told me that this vampire, this God of War, was my mate. She said she knew it in that damn ballpark before James came after me. I don't know who he is or why she would say that, do you?"

She looked back at me and I didn't know what to tell her. Finding out she was somehow a descendant of the whore that changed me and than the mating thing. She knew about me by reputation and yet I knew she wasn't scared of me, not an ounce. "First of all, Bella. I want you to know how deeply sorry I am for your birthday." She shrugged it off mumbling a "that's not necessary" before I continued. "And second. I was the second. I am the God of War."

I waited as she just looked at me and than the anxiety kicked in and her body relaxed, causing her to faint.


	3. Chapter 3

**BELLA**

I woke up and it took a moment to figure out I was in my bedroom. I looked out the window at the now midday sun shining through as everything came back as well as the reason that I fainted. Jasper. That one word etched into my mind. I had never thought that I would see any of them again let alone the one that I didn't know all that well. I felt someone watching me and turned to see Charlotte with a tray of food entering my room.

"I thought you'd be hungry. The Major said you had woken up. Is there anything you wanna talk about?"

I looked back at the window, silently. I didn't know what I wanted to talk about but I heard the faint pop of the back door shutting.

"The boys decided to take to the horses before the Historian got here and to give you some privacy, Bella."

I was grateful to them, all of them really. Knowing that I hadn't let her and Peter know that I knew what they were and what they might've been involved in and not asking me anything was a nice gesture at the moment. I sit up in my bed and could smell the faint smell of cinnamon and pine. I couldn't believe that Jasper was the person that Victoria and Maria told me about. That just didn't sound like him during my time with the Cullens. He was always quiet and stood by, watching, never taking in any part that would suggest otherwise. Even when we had to get away from James, he never seemed the kind to stand guard. Maybe that was because Alice told him to go to Phoenix. Maybe he knew I would need him there instead. I had a lot of questions, but most of them were for the man that just left with Peter. I looked at the woman that was now seated on the foot of my bed, letting me process everything and waiting patiently.

"He seems so different that what I thought. Hearing about the God of War made it sound like some kind of monster, not Jasper." I had whispered it, but I knew she would hear me anyway.

I looked up at her, waiting for her to suggest otherwise. That maybe I didn't know him. That my observation of him was a fantasy that I had built rather that reality. She smiled and leaned back against the iron post of my bed before answering a silent question.

"Bella, I'm not gonna lie. Jasper was scary. He turned Peter and me and bred us for war just as Maria had him. He never lost a battle and used his gift to manipulate, to punish, instead to help. He was fierce and punished severely if you didn't do as ordered. He was a machine that Maria had broken down. He almost had no humanity left in him when Peter and I helped him leave her. Taking on the emotions of humans as they die was killing what was left of him slowly and for that is the only reason I'm glad he met Alice. She told him about the Cullens, about being able to live off animals instead of humans. Peter and I didn't get to see the everyday struggle he went through at first cause she convinced him they needed to leave right away. We didn't see him for almost a year and the difference was uncanny. He was a person, not the machine, the vampire that Maria made him out to be. Animals and Alice helped him in a way my husband and I couldn't. He still struggles a little, I think. When they left Forks though, he became more determined and hasn't slipped up in five years. Peter and I never asked him why that was. What made him try that much harder. How come you didn't just tell me and Peter that you knew?"

I took a bite of the sandwich in front of me before answering. "Honestly, I didn't know how you'd take it. It took me a while to figure out what the Cullens were, let alone the pack I left behind when I moved here. I grew to love you more than I did being with the Cullens and I don't think I would survive if you and Peter left and never spoke to me again, let alone see me."

As I said it, I knew that was the truth. I fit in with the woman before me and her husband more than I did with the others that still held a place in my heart. I still didn't know what to do about Jasper, but Charlotte explaining what little she did helped. I heard a faint knock on the door and guessed the Historian must be here. I didn't know if I liked that or not. These things belonged to Jasper and I thought he should get to look at them before I just up and gave them away. I got out of bed as Charlotte went to get the door. I ran a brush through my hair and put it in a ponytail before following my friend down the stairs.

"Hello again, Miss Swan."

"Mrs. Marshall, it's nice to see you again." I stated as I walked up to the woman residing in my Living room/parlor.

"Did you decide on some things? Charlotte said there were a lot of items you weren't sure about."

I set on the couch that we placed in there and immediately thought of Jasper. Had he ever set in the spot I was not setting in? I looked out the window and saw the man in question with Peter coming up the steps of the porch. Looking back at Mrs. Marshall, I replied. "Is there anyway we can reschedule. Something came up last minute this morning and I haven't had time to re-look over the items to make sure on what to keep and what not to keep."

She smiled and took out her book. "Sure, is next Monday alright with you? I have meetings until than with the City."

I nodded and we said our good byes as she walked out before Jasper could make out what she was here for.

"I'm gonna go get your lunch, Bella." Charlotte stated, heading back up the stairs to my room.

I stayed on the couch, looking back out the window. I felt him come over and sit next to me on the couch. I still had that question about if he sat right where I had and didn't know what to think of it. I didn't think I wanted to get rid of his things. They were personal and could help him remember a time before all he knew was war. I heard Peter go into the kitchen and Charlotte follow after setting my tray on the coffee table in front of me.

"Bella." I turned and looked at Jasper, waiting on him to continue, he did. "I want you to know that you can ask anything and I will try to answer. I know you must have tons of questions. I didn't mean to make you faint like that, darlin'. When you told me what Maria and Victoria had told you, I was stunned. I thought Alice was it for me until I caught them together. I didn't know that there could be a possibility of someone else let alone the human girl I at one time wanted to eat."

I could see the little smirk, knowing he was trying to lighten the mood. I took another bite of my sandwich and took a drink of the Sweet Tea that Charlotte made this morning. "Charlotte told me a little while you were out about the changes that she and Peter had seen in you over the decades. I'm still trying to grasp that the Jasper you are now is the same one from a time of war. You were in a lot of stuff that Jake helped me find. You were a force to be reckoned with and a lot of vampires and others a like feared you; however, with the others, you were not that way. Even when you tried to get to me on that birthday, I didn't fear you. I knew that was natural, but you didn't scare me. I was more scared after Edward threw me into glass, but not of you, never of you. I saw how much you were trying to fight your nature, to not get to me. I knew that was the only reason Emmett and Rosalie were able to stop you. I knew you didn't wanna get to me no matter what you thought at the time, your eyes showed how sorry you were that I had to witness that. Charlotte told me how Alice finding you, saved you. I'm glad she did, you are a great person and if you don't want me to know your story yet, than I don't wanna hear it. I want you to be comfortable enough around me to let me see you. I do wanna know why they call you Major though."

I waited for him say anything. I meant what I said, I didn't want to hear his story until the time was right to hear it. I wanted to know Jasper first. He smiled and than took my hand into his, rubbing the mark James left behind all those years ago. "They call me Major cause I was the youngest Major in the Confederate Army, Bella. I was a Major when Maria found me and I kept that status after I was changed. No one called me by my name while I was there and I didn't let Peter and Charlotte call me Jasper until right before I found Alice. The monster in me is Major, as Peter puts it anyway. The side of me that was with Maria, that is ruthless and protects those that he deems worthy. I've never brought him out fully in front of the family I left behind, but Peter and Charlotte know him pretty well. They have been on the receiving end, sadly too many times to count. For five years, something in me was telling me to get to you, but I shrugged it off. There was something that I left in Forks, I just couldn't figure out what it was. When you told me about the Mate thing, something burst within me. I don't wanna jump right in and scare ya, darlin'. But, I would like to see if what Maria said was true, if she left you alive, maybe there's something to come of that."

I pondered what he said and it made sense, but could I really give him a chance...give us a chance. That was something I would have to take time to think over.

**Well, here's the next Chapter. I hope you like it. I wanted to leave a ya'll wondering a little about them this time. They still have a lot to talk about. Review Please. I love reading them and they make my day. Even the one's that are helpful.-brianna24**


	4. Chapter 4

**JASPER**

After I carried Bella into the room Charlotte told me was hers, I made my way back down to my brother and sister with questions swarming all in my head. How did she find so much about the Wars? Who helped her? How and Why is she still alive? These were just a few of course as I also wanted to know about everything since we packed up and left her. I walked into the kitchen as Charlotte was finishing something on the stove, smelled like tea, and sat on the chair at the head of the table.

"How are you holdin' up, Jasper?" she asked me, mixing sugar into the tea.

I put my elbows on the table and fisted my fingers in my hair. "I don't know, Char. Did ya'll know that she knew about us, about the War, Maria, me, everything? How is that even possible?"

I felt my sisters curiosity peak as she walked and sat next to me, putting her hands around my wrists to get them to stop pulling my hair. "No, Peter and I didn't know anything."

She whispered it and when I looked at her I could see happiness in her eyes and curiosity still coming off her. "What?"

She smiled and looked away. She would've blushed if she were capable. "We heard about the mating thing, Jasper. Is it possible?"

"I don't know, Char. Like I told her. I knew I left something back in Forks, that something kept telling me to go back. I didn't know what it was. Alice, of course, wasn't any help. Probably had him to far up her ass anyway."

I looked out the window as I saw Peter coming up the back porch. He knew not to ask me anything in front of Charlotte. I needed to get out of there. I was coming apart with this information, but I couldn't leave her, not again. Never again. We sat in silence, for which I was grateful. I needed to think. I wanted to get to know the person Bella had become and see where that led us if she was willing. We needed to be friends first, not rushing like I did with Alice and she with him. I looked up as we heard her stir and I felt the confusion before she realized why and how she got into her bed. Charlotte walked out carrying a tray of food for her as I stood and headed for the door. Peter followed a little after me until we got into a shaded area on the edge of Bella's land. "Talk, Major. What do you really think about this?"

Peter knew not to call me Jasper at the moment. I needed the Major sorted before I could have any kind of relationship with the human that apparently bought my house.

"Captain, I'm thrilled that Bella is a possibility; however, we need to figure out Maria's motives. I helped get rid of James and Victoria was his mate. The fact that she is with Maria makes me think that bitch is up to something." I stated as I started pacing in front of Peter.

He took stance just as he remembered. When I looked at him, he knew it was alright to talk. "I'm also worried about the bitch's motives. I didn't know about the James thing as we haven't talked much, Major, so I don't know the details of that mission. I do know that my mate and I love Bella as a sister and don't want any harm to come to her. We will protect her with you. Major. You also need to know I have no intentions or feelings for the girl that is probably your mate except familial, Sir."

That was the answer I apparently needed to hear as a part of me let out a breath. I didn't wanna fight my brother, but if he stepped out of line where she was concerned all hell would break loose, even I knew that.

"Captain, we need to keep an eye on Bella, but not let her know that's what we are doing. When she sleeps, I will watch. I want you and your mate at this time to hunt out of Houston and see what you can dig up. All of us need to be present and on the property during the day. Do I make myself clear?" I didn't have to yell with him, my voice was commanding enough when need me and he understood.

"Yes. Sir. I will let my mate know the plan."

I could feel my guard letting up as I sank to the ground and thought about her. Her eyes, her hair. She was all woman know and more beautiful than ever. Not that she wasn't always beautiful, but the added curves and the loss of innocence made her striking. Peter sat next to me in silence for a few moments before turning to me. "I told you that you needed to get your ass back. I knew something here was meant for you and that you would be happy here. Get to know her Jasper and just see what happens. Take it slow though. Even I can see the pain that's still there. I just didn't know it was because of the ass you left with the pixie bitch. We should get back."

I nodded and we ran back, stopping to a human pace as we noticed a car in the drive behind Peter's truck. As we walked into the back so that we would disturb Bella and her guest, we heard Bella reschedule for Monday and than the woman left. We walked in and I immediately went to her side, sitting on the couch. I could feel Bellas curiosity and happiness and was glad that she was at least happy to see me. "Bella."

I waited for her to turn and look at me before continuing. "I want you to know that you can ask anything and I will try to answer. I know you must have tons of questions. I didn't mean to make you faint like that, darlin'. When you told me what Maria and Victoria had told you, I was stunned. I thought Alice was it for me until I caught them together. I didn't know that there could be a possibility of someone else let alone the human girl I at one time wanted to eat."

I smirked as she took a bite of her sandwich. Humor graced her and I knew she knew I was trying to lighten the mood. She told me about her and Charlotte's conversation they had while I was with Peter, asking why they called me Major. I told her the best I could, grateful that she would be patient with me until I was ready to share my story with her. I asked her if she would be willing to get to know one another to see if what Maria told her was factual and offered to take things as slow as needed. I wasn't sure myself since I didn't know her. I did know I felt a pull and knew Maria was probably right, but I still wanted to give her a chance to come to that on her own. She deserved that much. My ass of a brother played with her too damn much not to let her sort it out for herself. I could already feel the shift in my emotions and knew I would never leave her. I would die first. We sat on that couch all after noon talking about everything. She told me that Charlie dieing almost killed the rest of her and that it happened not long after getting over us leaving. Jacob Black was what saved her and she owed her life to him. I would have to remember to thank him one day. I felt her emotions shift as she looked at me to nervous. "What darlin'?"

She took a breath and looked at me. "How did you find out about Alice and Edward? I'm just curious. I thought you two were it also, Jasper."

I took a breath and let it out. "I walked in on it, Bella. They were in the woods actually 'hunting'. I wasn't that surprised since their emotions had been out of whack for a while before than. I was just waiting for them to get outted by me our one of the others. Rose almost killed them both for what they did."

She looked at me and knew I was hiding something. "How long were they like that?"

Damn, I didn't wanna answer that question, but I was gonna anyway. "Seven years, Bella. It started before you got to Forks. He than saw you and Alice wouldn't leave me, so he went for you to make her jealous. In turn, she pretended to be your friend to piss him off."

I could feel the anger and sadness and I pulled her towards me. She was trying not to cry and I wasn't gonna manipulate her. She needed to process it how she needed and if that meant she was gonna cry, than my shirt would get wet and I don't give a damn. They hurt her worse than they hurt me and I ripped their arms and legs off, leaving them naked and torn up as I walked back home. I wasn't gonna tell her that though as I didn't wanna scare her. I felt her start to shake and knew she was sobbing into my chest. When she finally calmed down and pulled away. I cupped her face and wiped her cheeks. "You alright, darlin'?"

She smiled and looked at me. "Thank you for the truth, Jasper. I always knew I wasn't good enough for him. A part of me knew he was with me for my scent as the ability not to have to read minds around me. Enough with the Heavy, lets do something fun."

I smiled at her as the sadness left her eyes. "What did you have in mind, Bella?"

"Swimming. We do that every evening. The pond is still there with the bridge. What do you say, Cowboy?"

Cowboy, something about that word directed at me from her made something in me snap. I liked it. I looked at the beautiful woman now wrapped in my arms and smiled.

"Lets go swimming, Bella."

**Alright, guys. Hope you like it. Review please as always.-brianna24**


	5. Chapter 5

**BELLA**

Swimming with Jasper was more fun than I thought it would've been. He wasn't anything like I remembered him being. Around the Cullens he was always quiet and kept to himself. Never really joining in any of the activities they did unless Alice made him. With Peter and Charlotte though, it seemed that Jasper was a whole different person. I liked this Jasper more. He was laughing and carefree. You could see his youth in everything, but his eyes held so much in them. I knew from what I had found out that he suffered greatly during the Wars and the fact that he could joke around with Peter was amazing. He truly astounded me to no end.

Charlotte caught me watching the guys and came up to me asking what was in my head that made me look like I had just been received the greatest gift anyone could ask for. I smiled and looked at her, telling her my thoughts on Jasper. She in return told me that with Alice always telling him that he was gonna crack and eat the town, he was too paranoid to come near humans and with them the stress lifted because they loved him no matter what. She also told me that he didn't think Alice could really handle all the time he slipped and she manipulated him to no end which also caused the Jasper I knew in Forks. I really hated the bitch for that. Jasper was really strong, one of the strongest people I know, especially after finding out he was the God of War. He has come so far and Charlotte agreed.

That night we went in at dusk so I could shower and eat. Charlotte had made chicken and potatoes for me and I ate thankfully as I listened to her tell stories about Peter and Jasper after the War. I walked out onto the porch after I was finished and walked down the path to the field that I found one evening a few nights before. I laid down on the grass and looked up at the stars. They were always so bright out here, made me think of home when I first found it, but my own instead of Edwards. Maybe one day I could share it with someone worth while. After a while, I got up and walked across it to see what was on the other side. When I got there, I found a gate. Opening the gate, I saw a cemetery. I walked to the first stone and uncovered it, taking the leaves off. "Mary Elizabeth Whitlock: Loving Wife and Mother of three...Charles Abraham Whitlock, Evelyn Marie Whitlock, and Jasper Wilhelm Whitlock." I stood still as I traced over the names on the rock. Jasper's mother was buried here. I turned fast and stood up, hearing a branch break.

"Sorry, darlin'. It's only me."

I exhaled as Jasper came into view. He walked up next to me and looked down and the stone. "Ma."

I took his hand and he looked at me. "I just found this place. I was thinking we could fix it up and keep it. This is your home and your family Jasper. I want to honor them for having such a wonderful son."

He dropped his hand and turned from me. "You wouldn't say that if you knew everything, Bella."

I knew he meant the Wars and his part in them. I walked up and took his hand. I put myself in front of him and made him look at me, with his help of course. "You are a good man, Jasper Whitlock. You may have done some bad things, awful even, but you are a good man. You told me I was worth it a long ass time ago and you know what...you are worth it too."

We kept eye contact, getting lost in each others eyes. He took a deep breath and turned back to his mother's stone, sitting in front of it. I watched as the man broke down in front of his mom and walked over, taking him into my arms and holding him like he did me earlier that afternoon. After he was finished, he moved me so that I was sitting in his lap with his arms around me. I kept quiet, waiting on him to make the first move. "Thank you, Bella. My ma meant the world to me from what I could remember and she hated that I wanted to fight in the War and I promised to come back. I feel like I have failed her with everything." He whispered into my ear.

We sat in silence some more until I actually started to get a little cold. I didn't mind as Texas humidity is the worst ever. Jasper noticed the goose bumps and helped me up.

"We should get back. As for fixin' this up, I would love to darlin'. Thank you."

I grabbed his hand. "No problem, Cowboy. Let's get home."

He nodded and led me out of the woods since it was now past dark and I couldn't see anything in front of me. We made it to the house and Charlotte came outside, Peter following. "We're gonna go hunt. We will see ya both in the morning." Peter stated, taking Charlotte's hand and leading her down the stairs.

"Be careful." I whispered, knowing the would hear me. They chuckled as they took off, sprinting, in search of the poor people that would become their meal. I kept Jasper's hand in mine and went into the living room. I sat on my new couch and tugged him down next to me. "What darlin'?"

I looked at him and took a deep breath. "That woman that was here today is the Historian for the town. I was going to give some of the old things here to the town for their museum. I wanted to know if you wanted me to keep them or would you like to go through them, see if there is anything you may want to keep. This was, is, your home Jasper. I don't wanna give anything away knowing it belonged to you and your family."

He took my hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing my knuckles, causing something to wake up in me. I didn't know what it was, but I liked it.

"I would love to look at the things, darlin'. However, it's late and you must be tired. It's been a long day."

I smiled. "Yes, it has been a real long day. I think I will go up to bed on one condition."

"And what may I ask is that, Bella?"

"That you stay with me. That you will not leave. I don't really understand it, but I really want to here with me."

He smiled, "Of course, darlin'. Just let me get my bag out of Peter's truck and I will meet you up the stairs."

I nodded and watched as he walked out to get his things. I stood and went up to my room. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and take my hair down for the night. I changed into my boy shorts and my cami before coming out and getting into bed. Jasper was already waiting with the bed turned down, ready for me. He didn't have a shirt on and had on a pair of black pajama pants. I could almost make out the scars. I didn't notice most of them earlier because I was too busy watching him laugh and being happy. I walked up to him and traced one of the scars on his chest, over his heart. I felt him shudder and looked up at him.

"I don't really know what's going on, but no matter how you got so many of these, it wont make me think any less of you and I still think you're worth it, Jasper."

He kissed my forehead and than helped me into bed. He stayed on top of my comforter for obvious reasons and told me stories about the family. I knew the subject of Alice and Edward would have to be a conversation for a different day. I needed closure I think and to know how Jasper really handled it. I know he hasn't told me everything. I just hope one day he will be able to.

_Alright, here's the next one. I know it's been awhile but I'm moving and so I may not update for a while. Hope you like it and review please. I wanna know what you think.-brianna_


	6. Chapter 6

**JASPER**

The next few days went by without any notice. After that night when we found my family's cemetery, Bella and I spent most nights cleaning it up and than Peter and I bought new iron for the gate. Bella wanted it to look authentic and try to make it look as much like the original as possible. I think she wanted that for my benefit for which I was grateful. Going through all the things that Charlotte and Bella had put aside was harder than I thought it would be. Photos of my parents and siblings, the furniture, the dishes, everything. I was slowly remembering a time before War, before Maria. I was thankful for it because Bella showed me that I was a good person through me finding my memories and often sat with me and listened as I looked and found new information in the back of my brain.

Getting to know the girl that was supposed to be my sister was the best part of the whole thing. We talked about her growing up in Arizona, life with Renee and Charlie. She told me about Jacob and the pack and how good they were to her, making her family. I, in return, told her how much I owed to Peter and Charlotte and not just to Alice. All three had saved me from myself and I was eternally grateful to each one. I told her a little about my time with Maria, but not all of it. I wasn't ready to share all of it. Bella always told me how much she appreciated what little I told her.

I could feel the happiness mixed with something I didn't wanna believe was there yet. I knew I already loved her, but couldn't fathom the fact that the brunette could love me in return. That was the only reason that I didn't tell her everything about my time and place in the Wars. I knew she also talked about them with Peter and Charlotte as she wanted to know what she could about us. She loved Peter and Charlotte just as much if not more than any of the Cullens.

"Jasper?"

I looked up from the mower that I was working on to see my sister walking up to me. "Yea, Char?"

She walked up next to me and sat on the grass. I waited, knowing she was trying to get her words together which meant that what she wanted to say was important. She turned to look at me and I could feel the anxiousness. "What, darlin'?"

"Peter sent me to you. He didn't wanna get hurt and we don't know how it happened, but we smelled a visitor in the woods near the cemetery. Bella's been out there with him all day, Jasper. He couldn't find the vampire, but the smell was there. I spotted it when I brought Bella her tea just a few moments ago."

I looked ahead, trying to gather the information just told to me. Peter sent Charlotte only because he knew I would never hurt her and he wanted to stay with Bella. If something happened and he wasn't there, the Major would surly punish him for it. "Was is Maria?" I asked, looking back at the Hispanic woman sitting next to me.

"It didn't smell like her. I'm worried. Peter and I don't know this Victoria and Bella said she was with Maria when she ran into them."

Victoria. I didn't think she was actually still around. If Maria wanted or needed Bella alive, Victoria should be ash by now for attacking her. "Tell Peter that I wish to talk with him, Charlotte. I need the Captain to know the plan and I need you to stay with my Bella."

She knew that I was the Major at the moment and smiled a little when she her me call the human my Bella. That's what she was and even the Major knew that. We needed to protect her at all cost and Maria's head would be on a platter before the fire if she tried anything foolish. Charlotte nodded and rushed off to get her mate. I cleaned up and met everyone back at the house.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, noticing she wasn't present in the room.

Peter looked at me and than got into his stance, ready for orders. "She's upstairs cleaning up from working, Major. My Charlotte is up there with her. We alerted her to the situation as we wanted her know that you and I will take care of this intruder. Major, she is worried about us though. She doesn't want you to get hurt."

I paced as I listened to my Captain's explanation. The human upstairs cared very deeply for me and her brother and sister, I knew that. She needed to know we would be alright. She needed to know the truth about the Major and now was going to have to be the time if I was ready or not because I didn't know what was waiting for her.

"I'm gonna tell her, Captain. She needs to know that I will be alright, that you and Charlotte with be also." I stated, calming down enough to put the Major aside for just a moment.

I smiled as Bella and Charlotte walked into the room. Bella automatically came and sat next to me in her loveseat, taking her hand in mine. "What's going to happen, Jasper?"

I looked at her and took an unnecessary breath. "Well, darlin', I'm not entirely sure yet. I am gonna tell ya that you don't need to worry about me and Peter. We have fought many battles and never lost any. Bella, I'm gonna tell you about my time in the war and why everyone feared me and still does to this day. You need to know."

She nodded and waited for me to continue. I got up and paced, trying to figure out how to start. Charlotte, I noticed, went to sat by Bella so that I could go ahead and start when needed. I took a deep breath and told her about waking up to Maria and Lucy. How they trained me for battle, how they found out about my gift and than put me in charge of the newborns so that I could control them through emotion. How I had to kill them. I told her how I raped some of them for punishment as I put the fear into them. I told her how I could rip limbs off Vampires by emotion alone and had them begging for me to kill them just to end the pain I inflicted upon them. I told her how I was rewarded. I told her everything. I didn't look at her until I finished and heard a sniffle. I saw the tears streaming down her cheeks and the redness from crying in her cheeks and eyes. She tore herself away from Charlotte and wrapped me in her embrace. I held her and felt my brother and sister leave the room. I sat in the floor and put her in my lap. We saw silently as she cried for me. I could feel the sadness take over as I broke down also. I hadn't told anyone the full story, not even Alice.

Peter and Charlotte only knew because I had to rape her at one point when she was first made. Peter almost ripped me a new asshole for that one. That was how I knew they were mates and tried not go so hard on her as I was already attached to Peter and didn't want to kill him. That was why Maria wanted me to dispose of her, but she also thought I was in love with the girl. I let them escape and they repaid me with more than was needed to fill that void that I caused in my sister. I felt Bella trying to pull back and eased up on my grip around her. She looked me in the eyes and cupped her hands around my cheeks.

"Oh, Jasper." She whispered. I just sat there quietly, looking into her eyes.

She leaned in a little and gave a gentle kiss to my lips. She pulled back a little, blushing, and I smiled. "What was that for, darlin'?"

"That person that you were is not who you are today. You must know that. You saved Charlotte and Peter, you saved me, a helpless human. Jasper, you aren't a monster, you're the opposite. You don't need to hide behind the Major anymore. I understand him a little because I've asked Charlotte. I didn't want to burden you until you were ready, so I hope you don't mind. I wanna see him just a little. Maybe not when we figure out who was in the woods, but I want to know all sides of you. I wanna know Jasper Whitlock, not Hale and certainly not Cullen. I don't know what the kiss was for, but I wanted you to know that I'm still not going anywhere. I still care a great deal for you."

I smiled and kissed her forehead as I had done many times before. "Alright, darlin'. Why don't we fix you something to eat and than Peter and I are going to run perimeter just to be sure. Charlotte is a good fighter and her gift will help protect you. You should ask her about it sometime."

I watched as Bella walked into the kitchen before standing back up. I couldn't believe that I didn't scare her away. I couldn't believe that she still believed in me enough to let me stay.

"Major, we should get goin' if we want the scent to be fresh."

I nodded at my Captain, letting him lead the way to where he caught the scent and let the Major take over. I needed to make sure Bella was safe and I was gonna kill if I had to.

_Well, I thought I would squeeze one more in before the move. This is the last one though. I know for at least a week maybe two. Review as always please.-Brianna_


	7. Chapter 7

**BELLA**

I watched as Jasper got up and went with Peter. I sat in the middle of my family room floor and stared at them through the window as they disappeared into the woods around my house. I thought about everything that Jasper went through during his time with Maria and what he told me hed done. I knew he wasn't proud of himself and I knew that he wasn't that man now. I kissed him and the truth was just what I had told him, I didn't know why I did. It felt right and so I did it. He needed to know that I didn't care, that I knew he wasn't that person. If he was I would've been dead long ago. James would've gotten me if he didn't before that. Charlotte was right, they along with Alice saved that man that now had a special place in my heart.

I had feeling for him for a while now. I haven't voice them and I know he feels some of them when I can't hold them back any more. He's just so damn good-looking that its hard not to show him what I feel just a little. Charlotte knows, of course, as I have had to talk to someone about it. Getting to know that man has been the best thing ever. Edward just always talked about Jasper as he was someone that couldn't control himself because he simply didn't want to. I had that vampire all wrong thanks to Edward and I often find myself trying to figure out why that is.

I finally got up as my leg started to fall asleep and went in search of something to snack on. I went into the kitchen and saw Charlotte cutting up some fresh peaches from my trees outside. I was thankful and took one, biting into it.

"Can I ask you something, Bella?"

I looked at my sister and sighed, "Of course, Charlotte. You can ask me anything."

She set the knife down and came to sit next to me at the table. I watched as she gathered her words and than grabbed my hand, looking me in the eye. "What do you think about the Major now? He did a lot of bad things, but I have to watch out for him. If you're not ok with this, hun, I need to know."

I finished the bite I was chewing on and smiled at her. I loved how all three of them watched out for each other. They had been together a long time and that meant something to me. "I think I love him, Charlotte. All I felt for him as he was telling his story was sadness that he had to go through it. That he had to do things he knew in his heart were wrong. He wasn't brought up like that, I knew that much watching him look at his things around this house. Maria had a hold on him and he didn't know any different. You and Peter showed him something that could come out of it by loving him and helping him get out. Alice showed him how to save himself from feeling the emotions of people as he killed them which helped him more. He became the man that he is because of you three and Carlisle and Esme, I think. You showed him compassion when he thought he didn't deserve it. I have a feeling there was more to your story when he looked at you while telling me that he had to rape for punishment, Charlotte. I don't hold that against him either."

I hoped that I had answered her the way she wanted me to because I really wanted her to be alright with me if something were to happen between Jasper and me. I watched as her smile grew and she threw her arms around me. "Thank you, Bella. Alice doesn't even know the full story because he was scared she'd leave him if she knew. Carlisle does know and Edward, of course. Which is probably why he didn't tell ya much about the Major. I think Esme knows, but only what Carlisle and Jasper have told her. He loves you, y'know."

I blinked and looked at her. Jasper loved me. I couldn't wrap my head around that. "Why would he love me? I'm plain, I'm human, I'm worthless...a distraction. I may not love Edward anymore, but some of the things that he said still stick to this day. I haven't told anyone but Jake what he said to me. I just don't think Jasper could love me like you and Peter love each other, like Carlisle and Esme, or even Rosalie and Emmett."

"Darlin'."

I gulped and looked toward the back door where he was standing with Peter. I knew he heard me by the look in his eyes. I didn't know if Edward told them what was said that day in the forest, but I was scared shitless that the man looking at me would hurt me more. "Charlotte, lets go hunt. Jasper and Bella have some talkin' to do, sweetheart." I heard Peter say as the woman beside me got up and took his hand, following him out and I watched as they took off to another town to hunt.

I looked down at my hands, not wanting to see what Jasper was going to do. I heard his footsteps as he made it know that he was coming over to the table. I heard him move the chair and his feet as he knelt in front of me. I felt his hands as he put them on my cheeks, cupping my face. I closed my eyes as he tilted my head to look at him. "Please open your eyes, Bella." I opened my eyes and looked into his honey ones. He would need to hunt tomorrow as they were getting just a little darker. We stared at each other for a while, neither talking. "Say something." I whispered, not taking my eyes off his. "What did he say to you?"

I closed my eyes. Jasper had been honest and open with me and now it was time for me to be the same with him. I opened my eyes again and saw worry etched into his. "He told me he couldn't pretend anymore. That he didn't love me, that I was a distraction while he was here. That he was finished with me, that he didn't love me."

I waited as the man in front of me processed what I told him. I could see the anger in his eyes, and than he started to speak. "Edward didn't love you, that ended up being true. However, darlin', y'know that now as I told you about him and the bitch. He fooled me also, they both did which was a hard thing to do. I told you in Arizona that you are worth and you are Bella. You're worth everything. I don't know why he said you were a distraction. I know you were for me, but I was a married man and shouldn't have been thinking about my brother's girlfriend the way I would when y'all weren't there. I have had feeling for you for a very long time, Bella. I didn't know just how strong they were until I saw you sitting on those stairs with my picture on your lap. Don't ever doubt my feelin's for you. They are stronger than anything I have ever felt from me or anyone for that matter."

I set there and could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I had never heard anything so honest, so beautiful in my life and they were pointed at me...for me. I watched as he came closer and I met him half way, our lips touching. He didn't press for more, just showing with that small gesture what I meant to him. I was the one to wrap my hands around his neck and tug on his hair. He growled and forced his tongue into my mouth. I hadn't been kissed like this ever, I don't think. Edward was too much of a pansy with me and Jake was the only other one I had kissed. I moaned as he moved me closer to him so that we were now on the floor and I was now straddling his waist with my legs wrapped around him. I could feel his pants getting tighter and knew we'd have to stop.

"Jasper." I whispered when he let me breath.

"hum.." He asked, kissing his way down my neck.

I sighed and pulled back a little, which gave him the hint and he looked up into my eyes. "I'm not ready for all this yet. I know you probably are as its been a while for you and Vampires feel so much stronger than humans, but not on the floor. If you keep going I wont be able to stop you. I wont have it in me. Edward never touched and Jake imprinted before anything got to serious. I'm new at this for a lot of things. Please give me some time."

He leaned forward and kissed me again. "Alright, we'll go slow and I'm glad ya told me, Bella. I needed to know that. When you are ready give a hint that I may need to hunt, darlin'. That's all I ask." I laughed because I actually knew what he was talking about. I would bleed when we finally came together and he didn't wanna hurt me. "What is it, Bella?"

I looked back at him. "Is it possible for us to do that? Edward said it wasn't because you can't control yourself not to hurt the human. I watched his eyes get darker and he figured out what I was asking. "Darlin', it is possible as I have had to do that unfortunately during the war. However, I didn't care if the girl died at the time because I usually changed them for the army. I care about you so much that I wanna be prepared for what can happen. I'm not saying that it wont be hard because it will be hard as fuck, Bella. I will be able to, but we will have to work slowly up to it, I think."

I nodded, understanding what he was saying. "Alright. One day at a time, Cowboy."

He smiled. "One day at a time, sugar."

_**Here you go, next update. Sorry it took so long, but I had a crap load of stuff to do and than I got to see 100 Monkeys in Dallas last weekend. They were awesome as always. Review please and Jasper will be up shortly, by the end of the week most likely.-Brianna**_


	8. Chapter 8

**JASPER**

A few days went by and today was the day that the Historian lady was coming to look at my old things. Bella and I had transformed the attic into a room for me, a study if you will. Ever since that day in the kitchen, I have been closer to Bella than ever. We hadn't really kissed or nothing, but I didn't think we would. After she told me what she did about Edward and Jacob Black, I saw her in a new light. The Major was very excited to know that she hadn't been touched all the much and I was willin' to show her how much she meant to me. Peter and I talked about it a little after she went to sleep that night. He agreed with me about taken it slow and makin' sure I was well fed before going that far with her since I would have to hurt her anyway. Bella would be the first girl that I would have to be gentle with and the last. I didn't care as much as I already loved her. She knew that and I made sure to tell her at least once a day. Last night she told me that she felt very strongly about me, but didn't know what that meant. I knew the only person she felt that way for was probably my ass of a brother, so I knew she needed to figure it out on her own.

Charlotte has been helping her more than I know about as they have also become even closer if that's possible. At night, Peter had taken to lookin' around the perimeter for our rouge Vampire. We still haven't found anything and it's been worryin' me, which is worryin' Bella. She knows what's been happenin' though. I'm not gonna make the same mistake Edward did. I will include her in everything as this is her home and a part of our little family now. I heard Charlotte talkin' with my Bella about changin' and was a little excited to know she still wanted to be like us. I wouldn't hold back either and would change her when she was ready. She's not ready yet, though and I can feel it. She told Charlotte that she was glad Edward didn't do it because she actually wasn't ready and the time needed to be right. "Major."

I looked up from puttin' the finishing touches to the attic at Peter. "Captain?"

He never addresses me as Major anymore unless he knows I'm really pissed, so I'm a little concerned naturally. "Bella's gonna get a call from someone you'd rather not see at the moment. They are here and the bitch knows that Bella's moved into your old home. Due to my Charlotte's gift; however, they do not know that we are with her."

Fuck me till Tuesday. I didn't want my ex-wife and brother to be here, I didn't wanna face them. Bella would let them come because that's just who she is and I know shes been diein' to get some answers from the two of them. "How much longer, Peter?"

He looks at me just as the doorbell rings. Perfect. I growl at him as I hear Bella answer the door. I walk with Peter to meet Charlotte, who is sittin' in Bella's room and listenin' to the conversation downstairs.

"Alice, what are you two needing to talk to me so badly for?"

I heard my Bella ask the bitch and her ex. I knew Alice had hugged her because I could feel Bella's disgust from up here. "We missed you and I saw that you bought this house. We thought we'd come see you. Jasper will be pleased that you bought his home. We never should've left you like we did. We wanted to say sorry."

I could feel the anger coming from Bella as she listened to Alice. Edward stayed silent which I was happy for. Bella has made great success at getting over the conversation and some of the things that he said to her. Bella followed them into the room where the Parlor and sat on my old things. "What do you want, Alice? I'm a little busy and I'm expecting my boyfriend to be here at any moment."

The smile on my face grew and I knew I was projecting because I felt them recognize that I was there. I got up and made my way down, stopping Peter and Charlotte from followin' me. I walked into the room and leaned against the archway, glaring at the couple sitting on my couch.

"Hello, Jasper."

"Alice, Edward. Why are y'all here? We're a little busy at the moment and expectin' people."

I felt Edward anger a little at that. He didn't like not havin' control over Bella, even I knew that. Alice got up and moved a little towards me and I put my hand up. "What Alice?"

"Charlotte's here isn't she? That's why we couldn't detect you. That Spanish bitch and her ass of a mate is here in this house. Jasper they will eat Bella for dinner."

Bella was up and over to the bitch before I could stop her and that is sayin' something. "Listen here, Alice. Peter and Charlotte are my family. More so than you and Edward since you two were fucking each other when you were in Forks. Yes, Jasper let me know that bit of information when he first got here last week. I also know more than you about him and the other two upstairs. I want you out of my house if all youre going to do is insult my family. OUT."

I could feel Alice's anger rise and Edward obviously read something as he got up and took her hand. Bella was seething with rage at what Alice had said about our brother and sister. I knew it took Charlotte everything not to come down here herself and would be thankful that Bella stood up for her and Peter.

"He's a monster, Bella. Do you know what they did to innocent women?" Edward finally decided to speak up and I smiled as Bella looked at him.

"If I wouldn't end up breaking something I would hit you. I do know what Jasper has done. He told me himself as well as Charlotte as she was victim to it at one time. I also know that Maria thought Jasper and Charlotte were together and that's why she wanted Char to die and that was part of the reason Jasper saved them. I also know that while Peter and Charlotte may not like you, Alice, they respected you. You gave Jasper a part of his self that he thought he'd never get back. You undid what Maria had done and I know Charlotte is very grateful for that as she loves her brother very much. You standing her talking about them like they are monsters isn't right. It is what they were taught since waking up to this life. They didn't have visions that showed them what was to come, where to go, and they certainly didn't have Carlisle to show them another way. I really think you should leave and never talk to me again. Edward, you aren't worth the shit on my shoe from my horse. You were just a distraction to keep me away from someone's husband because she wanted both of you. That makes you a pitiful man and I do pity you Edward. You aren't worth it and I'm through talking to you both."

After that little outburst, my Bella walked past me and up the stairs to Charlotte and Peter, telling me to show them the way out. I watched her as she disappeared down the hall and than looked back at the two in the room. "Ya heard her, she wants you gone, so leave. I will force ya if I have to."

Edward sneered and looked at me. "Do you really think that she'll stay with you? You're a monster. Being around Peter makes you into the person I know you to be and she will come to hate you Jasper."

I laughed and looked at my brother. "She just threw your words back at you. Weren't you the one that said she was worthless, a distraction all those years ago? She grew out of you, Edward. Take your bitch and leave before I throw your pieces out and there isn't anyone to put you back together here. We just don't like you enough."

We stared at each other for a moment before Alice touched his arm. "He isn't kidding, Edward. We should leave. Sorry for coming Jasper. I just really wanted to see Bella. For what it's worth I didn't mean to hurt either of you."

I nodded as she led Edward out the door and watched as they took off into the woods. As they disappeared, a woman showed up, the Historian no doubt. I nodded at her to show that she could come in and hollered up to Bella that she was here. Bella came down to meet with her and Peter and I went into the field to work on the garden Bella decided that she wanted.

We worked silently as my Captain knew I didn't wanna talk. Well, I did, but with Bella. I wanted to know about the boyfriend comment and hoped that she meant it. We worked until we heard the woman drive away. I ran all the way back and into the house as Bella was sitting to eat a ham sandwich. I listened as Bella filled us in on what went on with the woman and that there would be two men out here tomorrow to pick up the items I decided to give to the town. She also informed that she got an email from Jacob Black and that some of the pack would arrive in a few days to visit and see the house. I nodded and went to clean up. The next few days would be hard as I knew Bella wanted to explain to the pack in person about the help she was gettin' and about me. I just hoped they wouldn't try to make her choose and was a little scared that I wouldn't be the choice.

_**Here ya go, update 2. I did this for TwilightAddict714 because shes gonna be out of town and really wanted Jaspers pov before she left. Reviews are like. Thank you!-Brianna**_


	9. Chapter 9

**BELLA**

Here I am three days after the pixie and her retard left my house. I still couldn't believe the things they said about Charlotte and Peter. Speaking of those two, I asked them and Jasper to run into town and pick up some more food and other items for when Jake and the boys got here. Charlotte told me she would help cook since I let them know that the pack eats exactly just like that. I put my ear buds in and turned on my I Phone flipping to my house cleaning playlist and got to work. I started with the rooms that they would be occupied. Jake was coming with his imprint. That was one of the reasons they were coming, he wanted me to meet her. I was letting them stay in my room since I had a private bathroom. I left shortly after his imprint to look for a house here and I was excited to finally meet her. I hadn't had a chance to talk to Jasper all that much though. I was able to hash out my feelings with Charlotte and she helped me immensely. I was in love with that Vampire, more so than anyone...even Edward. I couldn't wait to tell him. Embry and his wife, Kara, were also coming as well as Paul. They wanted to check up on me and since Jake was coming decided to as well. I turned around, dancing to a group that I found through you tube when I saw my best friend leaning against the doorway, smirking at me. "Hey, Bells..."

I smiled and ran up to him, hugging him to me. "I missed you Jake. Where is she?"

I tried to look past him, but the man was just too damn tall and big. He chuckled and turned, motion to the taxi that they could all get out. I watched as the boys got out. I saw Kara get out. "Oh my, Kara. You're positively glowing. How far are you, hun?"

She laughed as she hugged me. "About four months. How are you down here by yourself, Bella?"

I smiled. "Quite well actually. Em you and Jake can take the bags up the stairs. Jake yours go into the room with the Cast Iron Bed. I need to talk to you when you get finished pleased."

The boys nodded and Jake stopped, helping a girl through my doorway. "Angela?" I asked, looking at the girl who I have always considered a friend.

She smiled. "Hey, Bella. Quite the shock, huh? Ran into this guy in Port Angeles while with Ben. Imagine the awkwardness of that."

I laughed. Somehow they fit though. I watched Jake with her and anyone could see that they belonged together. I showed Kara and Angela into the sitting room while the boys took their things upstairs. I had to pull a cot our for Paul because I refused to let him use Jasper's room. He was sleeping my study/office and I would be in Jasper's room. Jasper didn't mind this after I explained it. He was actually quite thrilled that I would be sharing his room with him.

I sat with the girls and we talked like no time had passed since we last saw each other. Angela explained how Jake let her in on the secret of the pack and the Cullen's as well. She told me that it actually explained a lot about them that it didn't really bother her. I told her that I had figured it out long before I dated Edward and he just couldn't deny it. I told her the van incident pretty much sealed it for me that they weren't normal.

The boys came back and sat down as Paul asked me what I needed to talk to them about. I took a deep breath and asked them not to interrupt before I was finished. The agreed and I began. I told them how Peter and Charlotte came to be living here. How I figured out what they were. How Jasper came back and that I was mostly like his mate. I paused after the mate thing to let them process it. Jake knew that I had a run in with Maria and Victoria and knew what they had told me about the Second, the god of war. "Did you know it was Jasper, Bells?" Jake had asked just as I knew he would.

"No, Jake. I didn't know until he told the day he first walked through my door. Charlotte and Peter are gifted, Jake. Peter just knows things, he's better than Alice. Charlotte can mask the fact that they are here in the first place, you can't detect them or me if they didn't want you to. Jasper, of course, is the Empath I told you about when we discussed the Cullens." I explained.

Charlotte told me to tell them about her gift, she was going to use it to help try to keep peace while they were here and she didn't want them to phase over it. We sat quietly for a few moments as they boys and their significant others took in and processed everything I told them. I heard the truck and knew that my family was back. Jake, knowing I was stocking up on food, led the boys out to help as a way to maintain peace.

Jasper came in and sat next to me, kissing my temple. "Hey Darlin'."

I smiled. "Hey, Jasper. You remember Angela Weber, yea?"

He turned to the ladies on the couch and smiled. "Of course, How've ya been, Angela?"

She blushed and answered. "Alright, Jake's been taking good care of me. How are you Jasper?"

"Doin' better now that I'm with Bella. Did ya tell them?" He asked turning back to look at me, smiling.

"Yea. I told them about Charlotte's gift as well as yours and Peter's. They took it well. I think Jake is just glad you aren't Edward, though."

"Bella..." I turned to see Peter walking in next to Jake and nodded for him to continue.

"Jake and I decided that he's gonna cook on the grill so that you and my Char don't haveta cook tonight. We're also buildin' a bonfire."

"Sure, Peter. You boys have fun."

Jake came up and gave me a hug and greet Jasper once more. That was his way of telling me that he was alright with the outcome my life seemed to take. His way of telling me that no matter where I'm at I will be a danger magnet. I knew a conversation was going to have to come about it though. I was going to have to change and I didn't want that to affect the treaty between my families;however, Charlotte told me that my bond to Jasper would be stronger if he was the one to change me and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Well, Sorry it took so long, but I got a new computer that is a lot better than my last, hope you like the chapter and as always, reviews are wonderful. Brianna**


	10. Chapter 10

**JASPER**

I hated the fact I didn't get to talk to Bella before the mutts showed up. The past few days Peter and I have been tendin' to the field and gardens, always keepin' our senses up for the Vampire. I swear that as soon as I get the bastard, they are gonna be dead. Peter laughs at me whenever I get a whiff of the ass. I, of course, bein' who I am ripped his dick off at one point after I pinned him down and he hasn't said anything since. Charlotte practically ripped mine off for it though. I convinced her I needed to stay in tact for Bella and the mutts. Anytime I mention my Bella, Charlotte melts. She knows how much I care and love the girl. I know she's also talked to the girl in question and isn't lettin' anything up which has me on edge already. Today was a rare cloudy day in Houston, so I took my shirt off to work on the tractor some more. We needed it runnin' so that we could do things the human way and not alert anyone to the workers here at Bella's home.

"Bloodsucker..."

I cringed. I hated that word and I knew he did it to get under my skin. He only did when Bella wasn't around though. We tried, really, but only for Bella. We were naturally enemies and it would always be that way. I couldn't trust them with a ten foot pole and vice versa. I turned to look at the mutt. "What?"

I knew I was bein rude, but the guy was interruptin' me while I was tryin' to get this done by the time the afternoon hit so that I could use it. I hate human pace, but we had to keep up appearances for our sakes as well as Bella's.

"What do you have on her? The way she looks and talks about you, Cullen. I swear if you hurt any part of her, I will personally turn you into ash."

I was on him in a second and had him against a tree. "Listen here, mutt. I have more experience with mutts than you could ever guess and I'm older than your great-grandaddy. I am only tolerating you for Bella and Carlisle. That damn treaty means everything to him. I haven't done a damn thing to her and never will...not anything she doesn't want me to do. I'm not my ass of a brother and you need to realize that. I caught that son of a bitch with my bitch of an ex-wife, so lay off alright. I can't control the mating thing any more than you can control the imprint thing."

I let him go when I felt his fear. I didn't realize just how I was holdin' him. I had him in a position that made most newborns tremble. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I know you mean well. It's just Bella means everything to me. I love her with all that I am. I will change her if that's what you wanna know. I know she has talked about it with Charlotte and if she wants me, when she wants me to, I will not care about a treaty. We aren't in you jurisdiction anyway and I wasn't a Cullen when the treaty was made. Therefore, you mutts don't get a say."

I left him there and went back to my work. He stood there for a few minutes and left.

"What, Captain?" I asked Peter, knowing he was there. I didn't need his shit right now. I was upset that the mutt would tell Bella about our conversation and she'd be mad at me.

"Major, Bella will not hate you. I saw the whole thing. You didn't hurt the poor boy, merely made him understand. He needed to hear those things come out of your mouth. He helped Bells research on the South. He knows who you are and what you were to the Wars. He's just lookin' out for his friend. I hate them bein' here just as much as you. Maybe you should show the bastards that you love her. Be around her more, like ya'll were before Malice and Fuckward showed up."

I looked at him and sighed. He was right. I couldn't stand the mutts bein' around her and she smelled like them which made me stay away a little. I needed to show everyone I loved her, even Bella. I got up and took my shirt.

"We should head in, Peter. I need to see my Bella."

Peter grinned, knowin that he got to me and we ran back to the house. I walked in and immediately saw the girl. She was wearin' a pair of jeans today with a tank top and a pair of boots that Charlotte got her to buy a few days ago. She had her up, but had tiny baby strings hanging all over. She looked beautiful and only got more beautiful as I stood, watching her interact with Angela and the other girl. I walked right up to her and took her in my arms.

"Well, morning to you too, Cowboy." She stated as I let her lean back a little. I kissed her softly and whispered, "Mornin, Darlin'. Sleep good?"

"Yes, but I would've slept better if you and Peter weren't out running perimeter all night long, Jasper."

I smiled, huggin' her back to me and her scent all over me. "Sorry, Bella. But till we know what and who's out there, we're gonna have to, sweetheart."

"What's where? What's going on?"

I growled and looked up at the mutts as all three came into the room. I calmed down as Bella looked into my eyes. I had explained that the mate thing was impossible to make it to where I could stand them bein' around her. The need to protect would outweigh the knowing that they wouldn't actually hurt her.

"We caught a scent about a week and a half ago. Rouge Vampire somewhere. We've been keepin' tabs on him, waiting for him to get close enough to me. Bella's been safe and I don't think he knows we're hear. Charlotte keeps us under her gift at all times." I explained to Jacob.

I was grateful he helped Bella when we left and I think our little chat shook him up more than he wanted me to know, or feel I should say.

"Do you mind if we help?" One of the others asked. I knew they were asking only because Bella told them that she ended up buyin' my house, so she considered it to be my home as well as hers.

I looked at Peter, who nodded, and than back to the mutts. "Only till my Captain says otherwise. I trust him more than I ever did Alice."

"Okay, enough with the heavy, guys. Charlotte and I are taking the girls into town to shop. Kara wants to look at baby stuff and we have a much bigger than mall than they do." Bella stated, takin' my hand in her hand and squeezing it a little.

"Alright, Darlin'. You girls have fun and buy me something." I winked.

She laughed. "Oh, Jasper. You really can't wait can you?"

I smiled. "Of course I can wait, Darlin'. Till the ends of the Earth if I have too, I just hope ya will cave by than." I kissed her nose. "Besides, I'm gonna take a shower and work on the cemetery, Peter and I are replacing the stones today."

She smiled, that cemetery has became one of her favorite things about this place. "Don't put yours up though, okay? It would just be weird."

"Alright, Bella. However, if you want it authentic, I could just say that I was named after my great-grandaddy."

She laughed, "No you can't. Whitlock's still live in town, Jasper. They would want to know how when the family never left the area except for you."

"And, they never found me, Darlin'."

I got quiet for a moment before she whispered. "I know you would've come home if you were able. I'm glad though, because that means I get to have you."

I lifted her chin and kissed her. "For eternity, Bella. Whenever you're ready."

I than watched as Charlotte pulled her out the door with the other women following behind.

"You're way in, Major." Peter chuckled.

I smiled and looked at the man. "Of course. Bella's everything I was looking for and much more. More than Alice ever was Peter."

The mutts just watched our exchange. Jacob walked over and sat on the couch that I was standing next too. "You really meant everything you said, didn't you?"

"Yes. She belongs with me just like Angela belongs to you. I don't wish this life on anyone, but Bella was meant to be a part of mine, Jacob." I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Why does Peter call you Major?" one of the others asked, Embry I think, as they followed Jacob's example.

"I was a Major in the Civil War when I was human as well as in the Southern Vampire Wars. I was feared among everyone in the area. I had a rep as "god of war" which still holds all over to this day. I look at them and they tremble. I'm not proud of it and Peter and his mate got me out. I'm forever indebted to them and unfortunately Alice as she showed me how to live without have the weight of my victims emotion envelop me as I fed. I didn't like having to feel their last moments, still don't." I wasn't gonna tell them anymore. I didn't trust them and they didn't need to know my strengths.

"Listen, Bl...Jasper. I get it now. I just want Bells to be happy and I think that isn't going to be anywhere that your not. You look at her like we all look at our girls. I'm sorry about earlier."

The mutt had balls, I'd give him that. "Alright, Jacob and thank you. It would be better if we didn't argue. Bella loves you all and I know how much she appreciates what ya'll did for her when we left."

Coming to an understanding as we somehow ended up doing wasn't in my plans, but that's what happened. Peter and I let them on what we knew about the rouge Vamp running around and they offered to help. They asked if Charlotte could retract her gift off us so that they could familiarize themselves with our scent to avoid a later conflict if need be. We nodded and said we would talk about that when Charlotte got back and when the girls went to sleep.

"Jasper, can I talk to you, alone?" I nodded and followed him outside.

"What?" I asked when we both knew we were far enough from hearing range.

"Have you and Bella...?"

I sighed. If that was all he wanted to know, he could've just asked me. "No. She has let me know that she's still intact though and that you didn't get that serious before you met Angela. Edward didn't touch her, we all knew that. Of course, he was getting it from Alice, they were just good at hiding it."

I knew he was asking because they were close. I told him the truth. He knew she was sleeping in my room at the moment.

"Alright. Thank you. Is that even possible?"

I could feel the curiousity coming off him in waves. "Yea, I know that personally. One of the rewards in the Wars were human. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of and with Bella, I have to be slow and gentle. I don't want to turn her until she's ready. I don't want to have to do it because I didn't have control, Jacob."

He released a breath. "I know that was one of her things. She believed him because he wouldn't touch her, Jasper. He didn't want her that way and it really did a number on her. I just wanted to know that if you two ever get to that level, you would still want her."

"I'm glad she had someone like you. I really am. It's been killin' me not to just claim her. Usually when we find our mates, we just take them. I don't wanna do that to her, though. It would scare her and we both know she's not ready. She's told me herself as well as Charlotte." I nodded and than turned to head back to the guys.

This conversation was one that was needed and I knew that I wouldn't have any more problems from the mutts. Jacob Black trusted me. Now, I just had to be proven that I could trust him as well, which he knew of course.

**Well, here you go guys. This one is longer as the last was just a filler to get the guys here. They wont be much longer though. Bella and Jasper have one or two more bumps ahead of them. Thanks for liking the story and the reviews. That's what really keeps me going. Brianna**


	11. Chapter 11

**BELLA**

Jake and everyone were leaving today. All the men had really tried and I was very proud of them. They all took care of us girls and the pack even helped capture the rouge Vampire. We didn't know who it was, Jasper mentioned a nomad of some sort. I'm just glad they were all ok. I didn't know what Jasper and Jake talked about to get to some sort of understanding, but I'm almost positive it was about me and the Cullens. Jake has been very protective of me since Edward left Forks and Jasper was a tie to that life I had with them.

Charlotte also let it slip that Jasper was worried I would pick the pack over him because of it and she was helping me come up with something to let him know I wasn't going anywhere. She came with me to take the pack and the girls to the airport and than we were going to go shopping for my outfit for Jasper. We were going to a dance hall tonight and she taught me how to two-step.

She said that Jasper and Peter loved doing it and I wanted to learn for him so that we could dance together. Jake helped me a little since he's as tall as my cowboy. I wanted the boots, hat, jeans...all of it for tonight. However, Charlotte, convinced me to get some shorts to wear with the boots which was why I inlisted her to go with me this afternoon. I said a goodbye to my boys and their women as they left through the gate to get back to Washington.

"Come on, hun. Let's get those shorts for the Major. He's gonna flip."

I laughed as I let Charlotte lead me out to my truck. We got in and headed to the Western store on the way home. I tried on a pair of dark daisy duke cut offs with a pink and black flannel shirt that Charlotte tied in a knot below my chest. I walked out to look at the three way mirror to see how I looked and noticed Charlotte bringing back some black boots with pink stitching and a black stetson.

I put them on looked back at her. "Well?"

She smiled and asked the salesman to come and look. A man came to look at my outfit and whistled. "Well, ma'am, whoever the lucky guy is to see ya in that tonight will be wantin' to take it off. You sure look pretty."

I blushed as Charlotte thanked the man and handed him my card to pay for the items as I changed clothes. I came out of the dressing room and noticed more bags than I thought and raised an eye brow at her. She laughed. "I may have bought a dress to go with my boots for Peter. He likes when I wear dresses for two-steppin'."

I nodded and we left to get home so that we could get ready. We arrived to the guys sitting on the porch in their jeans with their shirts hanging on the rail and bare foot. They looked like Marlboro Cowboys just getting in from a hard day of work. I walked over to Jasper who was leaning against a post and wrapped my arms around him. "How are the stones coming?" I asked.

He kissed the top of my head. "We just finished and were about to shower when ya'll pulled up. What's in the bag?"

I knew he could feel my nervousness as I answered. "I'm trying to surprise you, Jasper. We are going out tonight. Peter and Charlotte know where we are going and she helped me pick out an outfit. I'm going to go shower and get ready. I ate on the way home. Why don't you all get ready in mom and Phil's room and Charlotte and I will meet you when we're done."

He kissed me again and whispered "alright" as Charlotte pulled me away to take me up and get me ready. I went into the shower first and let the water cascade down my body, releaving the muscles. I wanted tonight to be special and hoped it would be. I was going to tell Jasper that I loved him. I was going to tell him I was ready to be with him, that I wanted the relationship as mates. I'm not ready to be changed which I'm sure he can feel, but I want him to know that I'm ready for him, to start my future with him. I washed my hair in my Strawberry shampoo and rinsed my bodywash off. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I opened the door and told Charlotte she could shower while I changed into my outfit and dried my hair. She slipped past me and I went to my dresser, taking out my black lacie bra and thong set that I bought a few days ago when I took Kara and Angela to the mall. I slipped them on and than pulled my shorts on as Charlotte came out of the bathroom already dressed in her white dress that she bought at the store. "That is really pretty, Charlotte."

"Thanks, Bella. Peter likes me in white. Jasper will love the pink and black by the way. Don't you worry your pretty little head. He loves red, but the pink with remind him of your blush which he loves more. You can get red for the sexy outfits, Alice never wore it."

Alice. I had a lot to compete with tonight. I knew how he felt about her, but she had him first. I didn't really know how to do this and with the dancing, I was a nervous wreck. Charlotte came up to me and put my hands in hers. "Darlin', you are ten of her. The way he looks at you, hell, just the way he is with you...Bella, you brought him back to me and Peter. Never doubt him."

"Thank you, I needed that." I stated, taking a breath to calm down.

I pulled the shirt on and let Charlotte button and tie just the way it was at the store before going to get my socks and pull my boots on. She sat me down on the bed and brushed my hair, parting it and twisting it into two braids. She let it set in the braids for about 15 minutes with the dryer running over it before taking it out again, letting the loose waves fall down my back. She than helped with my make-up so that I would mess up my hair. Before setting my hat onto my head, she sprayed some hairspray to help keep the waves.

I looked in the mirror when she was finished and couldn't believe it, I looked like a girl that's lived here her whole life. I looked like a cowgirl. I watched as Charlotte pulled her hair into a high pony tail, letting her curls hang naturally. We than went downstairs to meet the guys. I caught Jasper's eyes as I walked down the stairs and noticed the smile.

He was wearing a pair of Wranglers with his boots and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and his white stetson. He looked good. I walked up to him and turned so he could get the full effect. "Bella, darlin. You look remarkable." Peter stated as I looked back at Jasper.

Jasper pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. "You look beautiful, Bella." He whispered, his lips lightly touching my ear. When we pulled back, he was smiling which let me know I was blushing. He took my hand and we followed Peter and Charlotte out to the truck, Jasper helping me into the back seat. He climbed in next to me as Peter started it up.

It took about fifteen minutes to reach our destination and Jasper's jaw dropped. "Two-steppin'...Really?" He looked at me and I smiled. "Yeah. Charlotte told me how you liked to two-step and she taught me how. Jake filled in so that you wouldn't know I was learning. We told Peter this morning, but I think he already knew given he's better than Alice with the all-knowing."

We got out of the truck and into the bar. Charlotte and I went to find a table as the guys went to get drinks. Charlotte informed that they could drink whiskey and it wouldn't affect them, so I was happy I wouldn't be the only one to drink tonight. The guys came and set down letting us get a feel before the band came onto the stage to start the evening. I knew everything was going to change tonight and I hoped it would be something Jasper and I would always cherish.

**Update, Thanks for being patient yet again. I am very busy with school and will try to get Jasper up shortly. Review as always as I love reading them.-brianna**


	12. Chapter 12

**JASPER**

Bella walkin' down the stairs wearing the get up she was wearin' made my dick twitch. I knew Charlotte helped her with it and thanked my sister for it. Peter winked at me, "Ain't ya glad I told ya to wear that hat?" He whispered as Bella got to the bottom of the stairs.

The fucker knew where we were goin' and ain't said a damn thing about it either. I heard my brother tell my Bella that she was remarkable, but that wasn't the right word. I pulled her into my arms and whispered how beautiful she was before leading her out to the truck. Peter was drivin' since I had no clue where we were goin'. Pullin' up to the Honky Tonk joint was not what I had been thinkin' at all. "Two-Steppin'...really?"

"Yeah. Charlotte told me how you liked to two-step and she taught me how. Jake filled in so that you wouldn't know I was learning. We told Peter this morning, but I think he already knew given he's better than Alice with the all-knowing."

I smiled as we got out of the truck and headed into the joint. Peter and I went to get drinks while our ladies went to a table. "What'll it be guys?" the bartender asked as we got to the bar. "Four shots of Jack please, double." I heard Peter as he set up a tab for Bella. "What do ya think of your mate, Major?" he whispered low enough that the humans couldn't hear. "Fuck me, Captian. Your mate fixed her up real nice. I wanna take those damn boots off and rip the shirt off. I wont though, not until she tells me to."

That was the one thing my inner monster agreed on, not takin' Bella until she gave us the go. I helped him with the shots as we made it back to Bella and Charlotte. Bella took hers so I could sit. "To Bella getting trashed!" Peter stated, toastin' and holdin' his glass us. We laughed and toasted to Bella getting wasted. We put them back like it was nothin'.

We sat for a little bit, lettin' Bella get used to the joint. I hadn't been two-steppin' in ages, but was very excited to know Bella was willing to learn. "Now, Bella. I taught you the basics as Jake is a different size to the Major. He will probably twist and turn ya, hun. Let him lead, he wont let ya fall." I heard Charlotte tell Bella. Bella nodded and took a deep breath as "Check Yes or No" for George Strait started playin' on the radio while waitin' on the band.

"Wanna practice run, darlin'? I wont twist this time. I'm gonna let ya get used to it, Bella." I whispered in her ear, placin' my arm around her shoulder. She looked at me and smiled. "Yea, Cowboy. Let's do this." I nodded and stood up offerin' my hand to her. She took it and I led her out to the dance floor. I kept it up to the simple 1-2-2 motion for this song, goin' with the beat though. I wanted her used to dancin' with me and not the mutt.

"Don't look down, darlin'. I wont let ya mess up." I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me and smiled. "I hope you will have fun tonight. I wanted to do something special for you since you were nice to the pack and all." I kissed her as the song ended and led her back to the table. "This is wonderful, Bella."

We sat and watched as Peter took Charlotte out on the floor as another fast paced song came through the speakers. We watched as Charlotte was thrown about the floor and I could sense the excitement in Bella. "Can we do that?" She asked, turnin' to look at me. I smiled. "Of course, Darlin'. As soon as you're ready to, I'll twirl ya like that." The song ended and we watched as they went to get us another round as the band started to set up. "That was totally cool." Bella stated as Peter and Charlotte joined us with shots of Jack for us and some green shot thing for Bella. "What is it Pete?" She asked, eyeing hers. "Dunno, to tell ya the truth. I told him it was your birthday to surprise ya."

We laughed and down the shots as the band started playin'. I took Bella up after they sang a couple songs and started goin' on the floor. "Twirl me, Jazz." She whispered it just loud enough for me to hear with my hearin' and I nodded. I twisted and turned her like she watched Peter do with Charlotte a few times. We stayed on the floor for about three or four songs when she was ready to sit for a moment.

"I'm thirsty, Jasper." I nodded and went up to the bar to get her a Whiskey Sour since she had mentioned it earlier and I could sip from it. I came back to see that Peter and Char had joined us. We talked about all things and Peter asked Bella for a dance. She nodded and they headed to the floor. "She's havin a blast, Major." I looked away from my Bella to my sister. "She is, Charlotte. Thank ya for helpin' her."

"Y'know she loves ya, right?" she asked. She wanted to make sure her sister and I would be takin' care of, I knew that. "Yea, Charlotte. I know. I'm gonna wait till she figures it out though." The woman across from me smiled. "She has, Jasper. She stepped out of her comfort zone for ya tonight. Ya know that, right." I turned to look at the girl that was now laughing in my brother's arms.

The Bella I knew certainally wouldn't be here, dancin', let alone twirlin' like she was. "She's not ready, Charlotte." I stated, looking at her. She nodded. "Not to be changed, no. She will be though. Ya have Jake's approval so it wont be much longer, Major." I smiled as the song ended. "Dance with me, Jasper." I nodded and got up with Charlotte as Peter and Bella got back to the table.

I twirled my sister around as we danced on the floor. As the song ended, they let us know that it was last call. I took her back to her mate and took Bella's hand. "What do'ya say, darlin?" She smiled and nodded. "Of, course." I took her out and immdiately twirled her around me. I didn't let her stop spinnin' until the song ended. We walked back to Peter and Charlotte, who were waitin' at the door. I led Bella out to the truck and into the back. The drive home was quiet, but comfortable. "Did you have fun?" I heard her whisper in my ear and turned to her. "Lots. Thank ya, Bella. Did ya have fun, darlin'?" She nodded. "More than I thought I would." She leaned up and kissed me as we pulled into the drive. "Walk with me?" she asked, and who was I to deny her.

We walked until we came upon the cemetary and she stopped to look at me. "Why are ya nervous, darlin?" She took a deep breath and looked at me. "I love you. I want you. The way we are suppose to be. I wanna be your Mate, Jasper. I'm not ready to change, yet, but I do want everything you can give. I want you to touch me, love me. That's what tonight was for. I have been trying to figure out a way to tell you for days and was ready for the pack to leave. That's why Charlotte helped me with this tonight. I love you, Whitlock."

I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist as I kissed her hard. I let her know all the pent up passion and desire I held for her in that kiss and got back just as much from her. When she needed air, I pulled back and put my forehead against hers. "I love ya too, darlin. So much. I don't want ya first time in this field. I'm gonna make it special, Bella." She smiled. "I don't care about what you do or when we do it, Jasper. As long as it's with you. I love you" She kissed me again and I ran back with her at Vampire speed until I had her in her room, on her bad under me.

When air was needed, I moved to her neck and nibbled just enough to get a moan outta her. I looked down at her and she looked up at me. The love that was radiating off her was incredible. She was exhausted tonight from the dancing and the alcohol, I knew that. "Sleep darlin. I'll be here when you get up." She leaned her head up and kissed me, forcing her tongue into my mouth. I groaned as I met her tongue head on. She pulled back and I helped her take her boots off. She went into her bathroom and changed our of her get up. I took the time to take off my shirt and boots and laid on her bed against the headboard. She came out in only a pair of black boyshorts and a black tank top. "Darlin, you're really trying to kill me, aint'cha?" She giggled as she got into the bed and wrapped the covers over us after making me get under them with her. She laid her head on my chest and played with one of my many scars. "I love you, Jasper." I smiled as I played with her hair. "I love ya too, Bella. Get some sleep." She yawned as I ran my fingers through her hair, drifting off in about ten minutes.

**Update, hope you liked it. Review as always as I love getting them.-brianna**


	13. Chapter 13

_**LEMON ALERT**_

**BELLA**

Last night was incredible. I woke up still wrapped in the arms of the man that I loved with everything I had in me.

"Mornin' Darlin." I heard as I opened my eyes. I tilted my head up and looked into the eyes that held my heart.

"Morning, baby." I stretched and kissed him.

He put his hand on my neck, wrapping his fingers in my hair and I deepened the kiss as I forced my tongue into his mouth. He groaned as I moved to get a better angle. I straddled his waist and wrapped his curls in my hands. I loved the way his curls would wrap themselves around my fingers. I continued to kiss him as his hand trailed down softly to my waist, leaving goosebumps on my skin. I moaned as he gripped my hips gently, causing our bodies to connect at the center.

We slowly started rocking against each other causing a friction I knew we both needed. When air was needed, Jasper moved to my neck and started to slightly nibble. I felt him smile as I moaned at the feelings he was bringing out in me and I grounded my pussy into his dick, rolling my hips and causing a growl to erupt in him. He flipped us over and crashed his lips on mine as he rolled his hips back into mine, creating a rhythm that fit the both of us just right.

I felt his hand slide up and under my tank top to the underside of my breast, lightly tracing the skin. I arched my back as he took my breast into his hand and squeezed it, moaning. I trailed my hands down to the hem of his shirt and slowly started to bring it up. Jasper stopped just long enough for me to get the shirt over his head and than crashed his mouth back to mine, plunging his tongue into my mouth. I heard a ripping sound as my shirt came off of my body.

"Beautiful." I heard Jasper whisper as he started trailing his lips downward.

He bit my collarbone lightly and I groaned as he made his way lower. He looked up and smiled at me before taking my breast into his palm and squeezing it again. He than put his mouth to my nipple and kissed it before taking the whole thing into his mouth and sucking on it. After giving each breast his undivided attention, Jasper continued his way down, leaving a trail of kisses till he got to my hips. He went around my panties and preceded to kiss all the way to my feet and back up again before looking at me as he slipped his fingers into the sides of my panties, silently asking permission.

"Take them off, Jasper." I whispered.

He smiled and kissed my hip as he slid my panties off slowly. He than spread my legs just enough to get to where he wanted and kissed my slowly from one side of my hip to the other before kissing his way down to my lips. I screamed out in ecstasy as he ran his tongue down my slit and than took my clit into his mouth. I could feel myself slowly building inside as Jasper continued running his wonderful craftsmanship on my lower region. I screamed out his name as I came hard. He lapped up everything as I came down from my high and than came back up to look at me.

"Have a good mornin', Bella?" He asked with a smirk.

I smiled and grabbed him by the back of his neck and brought his lips on mine, tasting me on his tongue. "Take me, Cowboy." I whispered into his lips.

He pulled back and looked at me. "Ya sure, darlin?" He asked.

I could feel the bulge that had built up through his jeans from what he did to me and it made me wet knowing that I caused it. "Yes, Jasper. Make me yours however you can today. I want you in me, only you." I state, looking him in the eyes.

He leaned back down and kissed me as my hands trailed down his chest to his jeans. I unbuttoned the button and unzipped the zipper, sticking my hand on him and wrapping my hands around him. A hiss/growl sound came out of him as I began to pump him. "Wait, darlin if you want me in you." He whispered into my hair, panting.

I helped him out of his jeans and than he laid back down on top of me. He spread my legs further apart and brought his fingers down, getting my ready. He pumped his fingers in and out, getting me close before thrusting in, hard. He kissed my mouth and took the pain from me as it started so that I wouldn't feel it. He waited for me to be ready to move and when I pushed my hips upward, Jasper started pumping slowly.

We stayed at a slow pace, making love to each other as there would be other times I'm sure for straight out fucking. Jasper started to pick up the pace as he started getting closer. The faster pace was getting the feeling built back up into me as I told him to go harder. He went a little harder and grabbed onto the headboard. He pushed in harder and to the hilt. I screamed as I came for the second time this morning. This man, this god, would surely be the death of me in more ways than one.

He thrusted a few more times before releasing himself. He collapsed on top of me as our breathing was rapid. We laid like that with him on top of me as our breathing slowly came back to normal. "I love you, Bella." He whispered.

I moved and kissed his cheek, "I love you too, Jasper...always." When he was able, he turned and rolled off of me.

We turned our bodies to face each other and smiled, looking into each others eyes. "Wow..." I whispered, causing him to smile.

"Wow is right, darlin. I have never experienced anything like that before." He leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss. As we started to deepen the kiss, the door swung opened causing Jasper to cover us quickly.

"Captain, what the fuck?" He yelled as we stared at Peter in the doorway. "We have a problem."

**Here you go, I don't think I'm any good with the lemons, but review please.-brianna**


	14. Chapter 14

**JASPER**

I throw Bella's nightstand at Peter, crashing it into his chest. He took the hint about me not being happy and turned to leave, shutting the door so Bella and I could get ready.

"So much for a peaceful day." Bella stated, going to her closet and pulling out a pair of jean shorts and a tank top.

I grabbed my own jeans and headed out so that Bella could finish getting ready. I walk down with my pants undone and unzipped without my shirt on and barefoot. I don't give a fuck who or what the trouble was, I was gonna kick it in the ass. I walked outside where Peter and Charlotte were standing and came face to face with someone I didn't really wanna see at the moment.

"Hello, Major Whitlock. How are you?"

I quickly buttoned my jeans and walked down to meet the person face to face. "I'm fine, Aro. How are you?"

I didn't shake his hand, but I didn't need to. He knew my reputation and of my time with Carlisle. I was perhaps the only vampire that actually held his trust besides Marcus, Caius, and Carlisle himself.

"Doing well; however, I have heard that you have a pet. You know the law, Major."

I nodded, not really knowing what to do. I didn't want him to get Bella and knew I would die protecting her and then they would kill her anyways. I stayed silent looking our "king" in the eye.

"What do you have to say, Major. You know the law better than anyone in our world. You barely escape the first time and now you are harboring a human without turning or killing her."

I take an unneeded breath as I try to voice my explanation and quickly trying to come up with something. "Aro, I assure you that I will make the right of this situation. She is my mate and has known about us for a while now. She didn't tell Peter or Charlotte that she knew what they were until I got here. I knew here before and sadly wasn't able to carry out the punishment when I wanted. However, Alice was the one to stop me and now I'm actually grateful. I didn't know at the time what she would become to me. She wants to change and is willing, but would like it to be on her terms. For her sake, please let her say goodbye how she feels is needed before carrying out her death. She wants me to do it, my venom in her veins."

I looked him in the eye and hoped he would buy it and let us stay on the course that Bella needed, for her if not for anyone else. I heard the door swing open and watched as Bella walked down and gave Aro and hug. I looked at Peter and the dumb fuck was just as confused as I was. "Aro, so nice to see you again."

Nice, it was nice to see him again...what. "Beautiful Bella. I see you found yourself some company down here. You didn't tell me where it was you were headed when you and your dog came to me for some answers. I do have a question though, How did the Major and his ex-wife know you before you came to me. He told me that she's the one that convinced him not to kill you." Bella looked back and me with wide eyes. "What did you tell him, Jasper?"

"I told him that I knew you before now. How in the fuck do you know Aro, Bella?" I wasn't angry, more like concerned for her.

"I told you that I researched the south before moving here, Jasper. I overheard a conversation between you and Emmett and wanted to know what I was getting into. Jacob and I figured out who to get in touch with and he flew with me to Volterra to meet with Aro. I contacted Carlisle on how; I asked him not to say anything because I didn't want Edward to know and that was why I didn't ask Carlisle himself since Edward can read him like a book...mind or no mind."

It made sense. She didn't want Edward to know and Charlie could find them easily, or rather Jacob knew how to hack into the computers at the station in Forks. "How did you now know Bella knew us, Aro? If you don't mind me asking?"

I looked back at the Voltturi leader. He smiled and hugged Bella once more before releasing her. I took her into my arms still looking at the vampire. "The same way that Edward can't get a read on her I suppose. Believe me I tried and so did Jane. One pissed off female, I assure you. Now Bella, you should've told us that you knew vampires."

Bella smiled and took a breath. "I didn't know what the consequences would be if I told you. Edward was how I found out, but I assure you it wasn't his idea. I was his singer and by some miracle he didn't kill me. He saved me to save the Cullens. I almost died at school and my blood what have made his inner vampire come out in front of everyone. He didn't account for me actually putting two and two together and figuring them out.

I'm not sure if Alice did or not. They again saved me from a vampire named James as Edward felt guilty that I was put into danger. I fell for him, hard and fast. He was the first guy that I loved and I still do, but only as a brother. I didn't really get to know Jasper due to his lack of control at the time so please don't punish him. I put myself with them and did it willingly. They never told me your secret and I have wanted to change since than. I have always felt that it was my destiny to be with the supernatural and now I know why. I get to be with Jasper with I change. I assure it I will be and Jasper will be the one to do it."

I listened as Bella explained why she misinformed Aro and the brothers in Italy. "Why are you here?" We all looked at Peter as he stood next to Bella.

Aro smiled and gazed at Bella. "I was checking up on Bella. I have become fond of her and was making sure no one in the area harmed her. I had someone looking after her and for a few weeks now I haven't had any reports. I know why now."

Well, that explained the rogue vamp we took care of while the mutts were here. "That was very thoughtful of you Aro. I will let you know when I will be changed so that you know that we have followed through with it. I'm just not that ready and I want our home finished before it happens. Everything is almost ready though, I assure you within the year I will be newborn with my mates venom in me for eternity." Bella was quick and gave him her own deadline.

If he let it go, I would be surprised. This is Bella though and apparently, my mate has everything supernatural wrapped around her tiny little fingers. "Alright, Bella. You have till the end of the year and not more. I trust that you will be safe with the Major and his Captain. I need to be off as I assured Caius I wouldn't be too long."

With that we all watched as Aro Volturri walked into the woods and took off. We than all turned to look at Bella. I could feel the astonishment coming from my brother and sister as we waited for Bella to say something. She was so adorable, looking back at us.

She shrugged her shoulders, "What? Nothing else happened."

She than took my hand and walked us back into the house. We sat down on the sofa in the parlor area. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him, Jasper. I honestly didn't think he'd just show up."

I could feel the nervousness coming from her and kissed her temple. "Don't worry about it, love. It's over and he gave you time. We will have to change you by Christmas though. He won't give you another chance especially now that he knows I knew you before. He's probably gonna make a stop at Carlisle's."

She sighed and nodded. She wanted and needed a way to say goodbye to the pack. Having Jacob's blessing helped her, I know. They were the only family she had left, but Jacob was second in command. From what she told me it was only because he was sixteen and didn't want the responsibility of being alpha. I looked out the window as a scent I haven't come across in almost a century hit me.

"She don't know you're here, I have you masked. Take Bella upstairs, Major." I heard Charlotte. I took Bella upstairs as a figure came out of the woods. We got upstairs and I watched out the window as the figure walked up to Peter and Charlotte. "Have you heard from him yet, Peter?"

"No ma'am. The Major hasn't been in touch for a while now. The girl is safe and sound. My gift is telling me that the Major wont be here for a long time, so ya don't need to worry about losing him. He'll come around now that the pixie bitch don't have a hold on him no more."

"Good, see to it that he or the girl doesn't figure everything out. She has the seer still looking into her, I can assure you of that. She might lead the Major here and than you will pay and so will your mate."

I listened as they went over more briefing and Bella came to stand next to me. I looked down at her as she took my hand. "Maria, love." I answered her silent question and she wasn't going to like the fact that the Hispanic bitch on our property would do everything in her power to have me back...even if that meant killing the only blood descendant she had left.

**Here you go, hope you liked it.-brianna**


	15. Chapter 15

**BELLA**

I looked out the window and saw her...Maria. I knew she didn't want me near him. I also knew she'd kill me if she knew he was here. She only kept me alive because I promised not to go looking for the God of War. She told me that not even he could save me. She was wrong though. I knew she was scared of him. She killed Victoria for me, yes. I was glad she ended that annoyance. She wasn't getting Jasper, I wouldn't let her. As if sensing what I was thinking, the man next to me wrapped me in his arm and pulled me closer to him. "She wont get you, darlin."

I nodded and listened as Peter told her of the rogue vamp that happen to come by and how things were progressing on his end of things. I knew from asking Charlotte that they only kept up this with her to protect me. They didn't know if she'd actually kill me to get Jasper back or not and they needed to help me to help their friend. I knew they loved me though, I also knew Jasper was important to them and they would be forever grateful for what he did for them. Peter said it was their turn to help him protect his mate as he helped Peter protect his.

"Charlotte, you need to drop you gift unless you are hiding something." I heard Maria command and Jasper growl beside me.

He turned and put his button up back on, buttoning it and heading for the door. I ran after him, not sure what he had going on in his head. I ran outside to four Vamps all looking at me. Two were smiling, one with an evil glint in their eye, and Jasper...upset I didn't stay. "Well Bella. Seems like you found my mate for me. That was very kind of you."

I heard the bitch say out loud. I wasn't going to take her shit and I think Jasper knew that. I wasn't the God of War's mate for nothing. "Really, I seem to recall my name coming from him as he fucked me this morning, Aunt Maria."

Peter smiled and looked at me with pride. Charlotte laughed a little. Jasper was also smiling and poor Maria was livid. "You what...Jazzy?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. You killed Victoria as soon as she told me I wasn't Edward's and now you're still trying to convince yourself that he belongs to you or something. If he did, he wouldn't have left with Peter and Charlotte, wouldn't have mistakenly thought Alice was nice and loving, would've have fed off animals because he has some humanity thanks to the physic bitch and wouldn't have been able to fuck his mate while she was human. Give it up already woman. It's pathetic."

Before I could blink, Jasper had me pinned to the wall with Peter and Charlotte at his flanks with Maria crouched in front of us. I took my hand and ran it up and down Jasper's arm as he looked at Maria, gauging how to kill her probably. Maria took a moment and that straightened up. "Major, I need you're help."

He also stood up and smirked at her. He was scaring me a little and he handed me off to Peter. "Captain, watch her." Peter nodded as he put himself in front me. I watched as Jasper went to her.

"And why should I help a Spanish whore?"

She stared at him, wide eyes. I highly doubt he ever talked to her like that. She was his creator, even I knew you just didn't do that. "Well, the Volturri are coming and I need help with my newborns, Major."

Jasper laughed. It was evil and sinister, nothing like the laughs we shared. I was surprised it turned me on a little...OK a lot. He turned to look at me and wink before looking back to Maria. "I had a lovely little chat with Aro this morning. Send him my regards when you see him, Maria. I've made my peace and now need to help my mate get her things in order so she can change and Aro can be happy with us once more. She knows him and has him wrapped around her finger. If I were you, I would hold off on trying to kill her because if I spare you, which is fuckin unlikely...Aro would terminate you."

With that he turned and took my hand from Peter, taking me into the house and up to our room. I heard Peter tell her to get off our property as Jasper shut the door. He picked me up and threw me on the bed, climbing on top of me. "Now darlin...What do you say I fuck you the way you just told Maria I did. After all, I think you like my bad side just a little."

I felt my panties damp at his words and he smiled as he kissed me, ripping my shirt in the process...Oh how I was going to love both sides to Major Jasper Whitlock the God of War.

_Alright, Sorry about the delay and the shortness, hope you like it.-brianna_


	16. Chapter 16

**JASPER**

Watching Bella sleep was slowly becomin' one of the highlights of my day or night depending on when the act happened. Sleeping with Bella was also becomin' my favorite activity. She was like nothin' I ever experienced before...and I liked it. Maria and Aro surprised the hell out of me even though Bella havin' him wrapped around her finger is what made Maria leave. I didn't know if she'd be back, but she'd be stupid to risk it. If I knew Aro, he'd have another member of the guard out here within the week to help watch over Bella.

I got up and slowly moved my mate, goin' to talk to Peter. I needed to know what Maria's true intentions were. I pulled my jeans on and my tee shirt and walked barefoot down to the living where my Captain was watchin' a movie with his mate. I was still in Major mode after the little rendezvous in the sheets with Bella. Her being turned on by the way that I handled Maria made my dick twitch just by smelling the arousal comin' off her. She was made for me in every way and I could finally be myself around her. I liked the feelin'.

"What is it, Major? I didn't think you'd be down anytime soon after the way your mate reacted to you with Maria."

I shot him a pointed look and it wiped that damn smirk off his face. He knew better than to talk about my mate like that. "I need to know what's goin' on with Maria, Captain."

I stated as I stood directly in front of him and Charlotte. He nodded and told Charlotte to go sat with Bella while we talked. He told me how Maria asked him to watch the girl and since he'd been spying for me he agreed to it. He explained that as soon as he met Bella he knew she'd be important to him, he just didn't know how. He told me that Maria made weekly visits but it was usually at night and coming during the day probably had somethin' to do with Aro lookin' in on her. I nodded and felt Bella wake up and go to the shower. I smiled as her face peaked its way into m head as she came calling my name. She was turnin' into quite the little vixen...I liked it. She walked down with Charlotte a few moments later and took my hand. "What are you guys talking about?"

I smiled and looked at her. "Just about Maria, darlin'. I've had Peter keepin' an eye on her for me for a while now. I had a feeling that something was gonna happen because of Alice being her cryptic self. She told me that I needed somethin' guarded from the bitch, I just didn't know what that was...till now." I smiled and pulled her closer to me.

"Wanna go for a walk?" she whispered. I nodded and kissed the top of her head, leading her out the door.

We walked around the ground, silently, just enjoying each other. We came to the cemetery and she hadn't been able to see it since Peter and I finished it. She walked in while I waited at the gate. The cemetery gave me some closure with my family, as I'm sure that was Bella's intention for keepin' the thing. I put my stone back up and gotten new stones for everyone that had busted ones. Charlotte helped by placin' flowers around the gate and the stones to add the color, she was always better at that than we were. Bella turned to look at me and I could see the sparkle of tears as they gathered in her eyes. I walked in and cupped her face, wipin' the tears as they fell with my thumbs. She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me to her. "It's so beautiful, Jasper. Thank you."

"Thank you, Bella. I didn't realize how updatin' and fixin' it up would release some of the feelin's I had about leavin' my family. They were well takin' care of." She looked up at me and I saw the love in her eyes as they stared at mine. I leaned down and kissed her lightly. "I love you, Jasper."

"I love ya too, darlin'."

"We should get back. I'm getting a little hungry."

I chuckled as I could sense the double meaning in that phrase, especially since I could smell her.

"I don't think you're just hungry for food, darlin'?"

She blushed as I took her hand and led her back to the house. "I created a monster and didn't even have to bite ya, Bella." I chuckled as she blushed some more and hid her face in my side. She looked up at me and smiled. "If you weren't so good at it, I might not have liked it, ever think of that?"

"Touche, Bella."

We walked into the house and Bella immediately went into the kitchen where Charlotte already had some chicken made for her. She said her thanks and sat to eat while we all sat around the table watching her and just talkin'. It was nice. I watched my brother and sister and really looked at how they were around Bella. I didn't notice it before, but I could see how much they loved her. I could always feel it, but it was nice to watch. It meant that they would always be here for her, for me.

That was somethin' the Cullens didn't do. Sure Esme did and Emmett, but Carlisle and Rose didn't. Carlisle was just happy Edward wasn't alone, Rose because Bella was human. Edward I think did in a way, but not the way he thought. I really didn't know what to think about Alice. At the time I thought she really loved Bella, now I'm not so sure. Bella finished with her plate and took it to the sink to rinse it out.

We all decided to watch a movie since Charlotte said I was hoggin' Bella all damn day, direct qoute. We went into the living room and let Charlotte pick out the movie, The Notebook. Peter and I groaned as she popped it into the player and flipped on the TV. Bella snuggled into me as the movie started and I put my arms around her, bring her to sit sit on my lap.

As I grew bored, I stared movin' her hair to the side, leavin' her neck in full view. I slowly began lightly kissing and nibblin' her neck. She sighed and leaned a little to give me better access. I could feel the lust as I started smelling the arousal as I was assaultin' her neck.

I leaned forward a little, "Can we leave now, darlin'?" I whispered into her ear, earning a quiet moan as I nibbled on the spot just behind her ear.

"We promised, Jasper." She whispered, turnin' around to look at me.

I nodded reluctantly as she turned back around. I knew Peter and Charlotte could hear us, but I also knew that if I got Bell too worked up none of them would care. I tend to release some emotions when I let loose and I can't control it. I went back to work on the back of Bella's neck, slowly nibbling on the curve of her neck that connected to her shoulder. As I was nibbling, my hands slowly went to the hem of her tank top. My fingers found their was under that damn thing and began lightly tracing circles on her skin riding up to just below her breast.

Bella moaned lightly as I kept the kisses and caresses on her body. I could feel her body relax and give into me and I smiled as I knew I won and she was now putty in my hands, literally. I lightly ran my fingers over the swell of her breast, running them under the cup of her bra and palming her in my hand. I slowly moved my other hand back down and to the waist band of shorts. I went past the denim to her inner thigh and slowly started caressing the spot right under the hem of the shorts. I inched my fingers closer to where I knew she needed me as my other hand gave her breasts attention.

I slowly kissed my way down her shoulder and bit into the tank top, ripping the strap with my teeth. I kissed my way slowly to other side, ripping the other as well. I continued my ministrations on Bella, feelin' her getting' closer. I ran my fingers back up the button of her shorts and unbuttoned them. I unzipped them and slowly ran my fingers under her panties into her folds. I heard the moan escaped as I inserted a finger into her and slowly started pumpin' it in and out of her.

"Oh, Jas..." She whispered as her hand came up and pulled my neck around, kissin' me hard on the mouth, her tongue fighting dominance with mine. I turned her around without missin' a beat on workin' her with my finger. She started rollin' into me as I picked up speed. My other hand slowly ripped the rest of the shirt off, taking the bra with it. The shorts came next and she was incredibly turned on by doin' this in front of Peter and Charlotte, who happened to be in a similar situation on the other couch.

I felt Bella's hands as she slowly started lifting my shirt up, pulling it over my head. I took that to my advantage and took her nipple into my mouth as she leaned back to drop my shirt. She moaned as I gave each nipple my attention, still pumping my finger in and out of her. She ran her fingers down my chest, lightly running her fingers down, makin' me shiver. She reached the button of my jeans and pulled it open, unzipping my zipper and running her hand slowly down until she wrapped her tiny little hand around me, causing me to growl and lift her up at vamp speed, taking my pants off and sitting her back into the position we had been in.

We slowly began rocking into each other she she was getting closer and closer to her first release. She spasmed and said my name quietly as she climaxed lifting up a little and sliding down onto my now more than ready member. I grabbed her hips as she found her rhythm. We met each other thrust for thrust, Bella riding me hard and fast. She kept going and came two more times. She was getting tired so I took over, pounding into her a little harder than before.

I could feel my release building so I reached down to her clit and pinched it between my finger, causing us to release together. She laid down on me and I wrapped her in my arms. I held her as our breathing returned to normal and we calmed down. I pulled the blanked that was laying beside us over and wrapped us in it. I knew Charlotte and Peter were alright with nudity, after being alive this long, you aren't as conservative as you used to be...Bella on the other hand. I felt her thanks and kissed the top of her head.

"That was just plain wrong, Major." I heard Peter next to me. Bella shook with laughter as I smirked.

"Sorry Pete...Bella's just too good to stop. You and Charlotte didn't seem to mind too much a while ago." We all chuckled and Bella looked up at me. "Take me to bed, Cowboy."

"Yes, Ma'am..." I smiled and lifted my Bella up and took her upstairs where we had round two before she fell asleep in my arms.

_Here you go and a lemon to make up for the short chapter.-Brianna24_


	17. Chapter 17

**BELLA**

The last few months flew by with ease. The house came along nicely and was finally finished, Jasper finally got that blasted tractor running just in time for fall. We hadn't heard anything new on Maria since her visit and Jasper told me that Peter figured it had something to do with Aro...until last week.

I woke up to Jasper pacing as it was the third day since we'd seen Charlotte and Peter. We both knew that if they planned on alone time, one of them would have called us. Due to no word, Jasper has had me close to him, worry etched in his movements. That afternoon a note found its way to my front door stating that the bitch figured out that Peter had been spying and they were being held captive and tortured.

I cried for them as Jasper held me and called Jake. They make plans for Jake, Paul, and Jerad to come help so Jasper could sneak into the camp to get our family back. "They're here, darlin'." I heard Jasper as I made it downstairs.

I smiled and hugged the wolves. "Angela?"

She smiled, "Jake figured you could use some girl time."

I smiled, "Absolutely. I just want my family back so that I can finally start my life with Jasper." I explained.

I sat by my mate as he told Jake he was leaving at sundown since Maria's army would most likely be feeding which meant not that many in camp. The guys all went outside to plan what would happen and how to keep me and Angela safe if something were to happen.

"You really OK?" Angela asked me, taking Jasper's vacant seat.

"Not really. Jasper told me what some of Maria's tortures are and I just want my brother and sister home in one piece." I whispered.

She took my hand. "Jasper will get them back, Bella. Jake and the guys will do whatever they can to keep us safe and this will be over soon."

I sighed, "Thanks, sweetie, I needed that."

Jake and the guys came in letting me know that Jasper was getting ready to run. I smiled and headed out to the porch where I knew he was waiting for me. He pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me. "I'll be fine, Bella. I'm stronger and faster than she is. I'll get them home, darlin'" He whispered, knowing I was worried he wouldn't get home.

"I love you, Jasper. When this is over, I'm ready to change. Please hurry so I can be with you the way we both need me to be with you." I looked up at him and he cupped my cheek leaning in to kiss me.

"As soon as I get back, you will change and than I will make love with you everyday for eternity. I love you too, Bella. I gotta go, I don't have a big time frame darlin' and I need to get there at the right moment."

"I know, come back to me fast." I whispered, kissing him once more before he took off in the direction that Peter went last week.

I sat on the porch step and looked out toward the trees. I don't know how long I was there before Jake came and sat next to me. We sat quietly, knowing that I just needed him sitting with me. "He'll come back, Bells. You know those stories better than I do, know what he did and how. He will get Peter and Charlotte and come back to you." Jake whispered, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me to him to hug me.

"I know, Jake. Something doesn't feel right. I don't know what it is and I know he feels it too. I have no doubt he'll get them and get all of them back safe. I just think we're missing something important."

We sat and looked at the starts as everyone else came out to sit with us. Angela wrapped herself in Jake and he held her in his arms as Paul sat and hugged me to him. Jerad went to run first watch so that Jake and Paul could spend time with me. I wasn't as close to Jerad as the others, but was grateful he came to help me and Jasper. As we sat there, I started to ask Angela about everyone back home. She told me that Mike and Jess got married and Lauren was pregnant with some guys kid and wasn't telling anyone who's it was. My guess was Tyler and her parents would flip because he's black.

She told me that Jake met her mom and dad and they loved him instantly. Her mom told her that she liked him better than Ben, which was saying something. We looked out toward my drive when we heard Jerad running a full speed. He phased, causing me and Angela to blush and turn our head. "Jake, we gotta go, I smelled Vamp and we need to check it out. Went the same way as Cullen did." Jake and Paul stood instantly, told us to stay there and than took off with Jerad.

"We should get inside, Angela and hope they get back soon. This probably means that Maria knows Jasper a little more than he was hoping she would and we need to be safe." Angela agreed and we went inside. We went into the parlor to look out the window,waiting for the wolves to get back.

"Hello, Bella..."

We jumped and turned to see the bitch standing at the bottom of my staircase. "Maria..." I stated, staring at her and hoping I sounded more confident that I was. She walked slowly up to me and Angela.

"Where is Jas..oh yes, he's on his way to me. Who's your friend?" I felt Angela take my hand and squeeze it.

"She is none of your concern, Maria. You should leave. My friends will be back as soon as they realize you set this up."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that. I have a friend that will keep them busy, I'm sure."

After that statement, she was quick...a blur to human eyes, and Angela went flying out of the parlor, slamming into the wall by the stairs. I ran. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I was outside and hoping for the best. I ran through my yard, not looking back. If I learned anything about people in horror movies, it was the ones that looked back that died first and I sure as hell wasn't going to die. I had an appointment with Jasper I had to keep.

I made it out by the tractor to our barn and went in, hoping to hide in there or find something to try to defend myself with. I didn't know where the guys kept our tools, but was actually hoping to find something as I'm sure they didn't keep lighters laying around. I heard Maria coming into the door that I shut when I flew in here. I was behind the logs that Jasper cut just yesterday for my fireplace.

"You smell heavenly, dear. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to end this like we do. I very much liked the fact that when I left my darlin' baby that they lived and made you. However, Bella. I can't let him have you or you him. I need him. I need the Major with me again so that we can reign like we used to. I've lost so much when he left and I am going to get it back with his help."

Listening to her talk about Jasper like he was her pet made me sick. I looked down and saw the double bladed ax that he used for the trees and grabbed it, wrapping my fingers around the handle. I stepped out, not knowing what I was going to do because she's unbreakable to a human, let alone me. I didn't know anything about defending myself, I always had someone who insisted on doing that for me. I thought about everything she put Jasper into as we stared each other down.

"What do you plan on doing with that, child?" she taunted as I tightened the grip on the handle.

I stayed quiet as she slowly walked to me. She smiled and continued telling me all the things she was going to do with Jasper once I was out of the way and what she planned on doing to Angela who was bleeding to death as far as I knew and the wolves once she got Jasper where she wanted him to be. She told me how I would be the main course meal with Angela for her beloved and than flew at me. I snapped and swung the ax up to try to defend myself when I heard a deafening crash of metal hitting metal. I fell over when the ax went behind me and cuddled into the fetal position, waiting for death to get me.

"Darlin', you're alright. Please wake up."

I blinked and looked around. I was on the couch in my house. "Angela!" I shrieked as I set up.

Jasper pushed me gently back down on the couch. "Angela is fine, Bella. Jake got back just in time to call 911. He went to the hospital with her while the others went looking for you. I found you first right as you whacked Maria's head off with that ax."

I what...I looked at him and stared at the man looking at me. I killed her. Out of adrenaline, I actually managed to kill the bitch. "I killed her?" I asked, looking up at my mate.

He smiled, "Yes, darlin'. Not an easy task for a human to do and I have no fuckin' clue how, but you did. I thought she was gonna kill ya, Bella." He pulled me into his arms as Peter and Charlotte came into the room.

"Good, you're awake, Bella." Peter stated as they smiled at me. I smiled as I saw my family back safely in my arms. "How did you figure out she was here?"

"Well, Jake called me after chasing the Vampire they found last night. Maria had a partner that could change looks and shift into anyone they wanted. Two Maria's so they went after her. After Jerad caught her and she escaped, her gift retracted and it was Victoria, who wasn't dead like we thought. He immediately called me. I had just gotten Peter and Charlotte out of where they were kept so we hightailed our ass back and almost didn't get here in time."

I sat and took everything in. "She's really dead now right. Victoria's not a problem anymore, right?"

"Right, We got her on the way to you."

I laid down, Jasper letting me take him with me. We held each other as he shifted so that I was laying on his chest as I thought about the events. I couldn't believe that I was the one that got her. Jasper didn't have to worry about her anymore, I didn't have to worry about her coming for me, and we could finally start our happily ever after. "Jasper..."

"Yeah?"

"Can you change me tonight?" I looked up at him as he looked at me, silently asking me if I was serious.

"I don't wanna wait anymore. Last night could've been really bad. Hell, Angela ended up in the hospital. I wanna be able to defend myself. If it's one thing I learned last night is that I need to be able to. It would make you worry less and make me feel better." I waited for him to think about what I explained and saw the corners of his mouth come up into the smile I loved so damn much.

"Yes darlin' as soon as Jake calls about Angela we will set it up." I leaned forward and kissed him before resting my head on his chest and drifting off to sleep for the last peaceful sleep I'd ever get to enjoy.

_**Alright, I know it's long overdue, but here ya go. I got help from a friend for this chapter as I was having a bit of a block. Hope you like it and review please. Brianna**_


	18. Chapter 18

**JASPER**

Bella's change was hard to get through as I felt the pain just as strong as she did. The years following have been better than the century before we came back into each others lives. After Bella and I found out that Angela wasn't just alright, but apparently was pregnant as well, my mate was more than excited at getting to be Auntie have kept in touch with the pack and Bella worked as Jacob's partner and than his son, Charlie's, after Jacob retired.

Bella and I have traveled all over and getting to watch her experience the world for the first time was one of the best things I ever got to witness. We kept out house that she bought, keeping the land and animals. Peter and Charlotte visit often.

Peter did help me and Jacob set up the accident that ended her life for Renee and Phil. Having to hide her was a little hard. Charlotte helped them sort out everything and she and Peter bought the house from them due to the fact they loved Bella and helped her update everything in the house. Renee was grateful to my brother and sister for helping her during their time of grief and sadness.

I watched as my mate came out of the house and walked slowly over to me and sat on the fence, watching me tend to the colt that was born a week ago. I loved working here and being with her, it brought back more of my humanity than I think either of us anticipated.

"He's looking good, Jasper." She stated as I leaned on the posts on either side of her, my arms encasing her in me.

"Thank you, darlin'. He's comin' along nicely."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss me, which I welcomed. We deepened the kiss as my tongue enter her mouth, her arms snaking around my neck to hold my face to hers. I loved kissing her and found out that she had a thing for fuckin' in front of people. It got her goin' good and I was more than willing to help with the itch whenever it was needed.

"I need you." She whispered as I ran my tongue down her jawline to her earlobe, takin' it into my mouth.

"How do you need me, darlin'?" I asked, nibblin' the lobe with my teeth.

She moaned and took my earlobe into her mouth before answering, "Hard and so fucking fast on this fence post, Major. Not sweet, I need you...please."

I loved it when she called me Major and followed it with the word please. "Yes, ma'am."

I ripped her clothes as she got into mine at vampire speed, neither one wanting it to linger. I took her in my arms and rammed into her as she held on the to post of wood behind me. I went fast and hard as she instructed, getting us to our peak within a few moments. When she wanted the Major, I knew it wouldn't last long; she didn't want that. She wanted quick release. In our room is where the passion really flowed. We took out time, made it linger. "I love you, Mrs. Whitlock." Her having my name was a first as Alice hated it. I was extremely honored and she knew what it meant to me as I called her that a lot. "I love you to, Mr. Whitlock. Every day of forever."

"Always..."

_**Hope you all liked this one and I put in good twists that maybe you didn't expect. I loved writing this one a lot and loved everything you guys wrote. Until next time...Brianna**_


	19. Chapter 19

Do to the recent filter restrictions, I am taking my stories off of here. I have re-posted one of them onto a different sight. If you want a copy of the story, feel free to PM me and I will give you a copy of it.

Brianna


End file.
